Glee Saga
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Blaine is having trouble finding his true nature. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea to tackle this from watching Season 1 of Glee, because lets face it, Glee withdrawl blows…hard. So, I'm taking every Glee song I have and making it into a song fic…right now, I'm kind of on a Blachel kick, so I'm writing Blaine and Rachel. First story in a series of many. Def. AU, so keep that in mind. Read and review! ****J**

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train _

_Goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train _

_Goin' anywhere_

I stood in the living room of my loft and looked at the people in it. My boyfriend Kurt, our roommate Rachel, and Rachel's boyfriend Finn sat there watching TV. But I couldn't stop thinking about the brunette sitting in between Finn and Kurt. Rachel had come along way since we met two years ago. And she was so beautiful. I walked over to the dining room table and sat down. Kurt watched me, and Rachel turned to look at me. Finn was just too engrossed in the show to pay attention.

"What'cha got over there, Superstar?"

Rachel asked, standing up and walking over to me. I'd been messing with some chords to a classic rock song and kind of tweaking it, and I was kind of being silly with it. She came over to the keyboard and looked at the sheet music. She giggled a little and sat down at the table with me.

"Just playing with a couple things. How goes the audition circuit?"

"Rough. I'm not the right hair color for half of them. I swore to Finn, Kurt and myself that I wouldn't change my appearance for anything, but its so hard sometimes. You know?"

"I know, trust me. Have you changed up your audition piece at all?"

"No."

"You should. I mean not everyone is going to look at 'Rain On My Parade' as acceptable audition pieces. Are you working tomorrow?"

"No. I'm off till Friday. Finn and Kurt are both working this week."

"It's official. I'm going to help you with your new audition piece. And I promise you, it'll be guaranteed to land you a role in Cabaret, West Side Story, Wicked or any musical you want!"

And I watched Rachel's beautiful brown eyes light up like a Christmas tree. The reason she wasn't landing roles, was because of the horrible audition song she used. I looked into her eyes and realized just how sexy I thought she was. No, I was a happy man. In a committed relationship with another man, but how come every time I thought about Rachel, I felt butterflies in my stomach?

_A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share tonight_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

The next morning, Rachel rolled out of bed in her fuzzy pink bathrobe and matching slippers and looked at me. I was sitting at the table still deconstructing 'Baby I'ma Want You' by Bread when she put a cup of espresso next to me and ran her hands through my hair playfully, like she always did. Finn and Kurt had left for work a few minutes ago and it was just her and I in the apartment. She came back a few minutes later and sat down across from me.

"So, what's on the plan for today?"

"Well, I figure we can go over a list of songs in your repertoire and pick one that would be a better audition piece. What do you have?"

"Well, I guess I could do something from 'My Fair Lady'…"

"No. Barbra's the reason why you keep missing out on parts. Stay away from Barbra. Here, I got it. Let's try this one…"

I said, playing the opening chords to 'Seasons Of Love' from Rent. I watched as she took a sip of her tea and started humming. She knew the words by heart and I watched her getting into the performance. And I joined her in the right places and then when we finished singing, I smiled at her.

"That was amazing, Rach. You should put that at the top of your list. Let's try something from Wicked this time."

And I watched her as she got into it. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. She jumped up out of the chair and bolted for her bedroom. I immediately stood up and followed her in. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that she was freaked about something. I knocked once, but didn't get an answer, so I opened the door. There Rachel was, standing there in all her glorious nakedness. It was beautiful and scary at the same time. I was mesmerized. She turned and looked at me.

"Blaine!"

"Oh shit, Rachel! I'm so sorry! You jumped up out of the chair so fast, I didn't know what was going on."

"No, it's fine. It's time for my bubble bath. I have a couple more songs in my repertoire that I could probably use. So, it's private time. I'll let you compose some more of your song."

"Okay, but let me take you out for lunch."

"Deal."

Rachel told me. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I looked down and I'd wondered why my jeans were a little tight, and I'd realized I'd had a boner. I needed to take care of that before Rachel came out of the bathtub and so I walked into the bedroom and closed the door, not realizing just how deep my feelings ran for her.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

I had finished a few minutes before Rachel came out of the bathroom. We only had one bathroom and I had to wait for her to come out before I could clean myself up. I was wrapped in a towel and was standing outside the bathroom door when two things simultaneously happened. The bathroom door opened and Rachel stepped out wearing a towel and Kurt and Finn walked into the living room. And from where we were positioned, they had a good view of us. And it did look pretty bad.

"Rachel?"

"Blaine?"

"Finn."

"Kurt baby."

"What's going on here?"

Finn asked, throwing his apartment keys in the tray on the side table in the foyer. He shrugged out of his coat and glared at us. I didn't know where to begin, or admit that I was getting off to Rachel, but I knew I had to come up with a story, and fast.

"I was helping Rachel with a new song selection for her new audition piece, and she went to take a shower. I was feeling a little bit…turned on, so I went in the bedroom and laid down to get off to….what I was thinking about. I was seriously getting ready to knock on the door when Rachel opened it. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Rachel looked at me, and I looked back at her. Finn looked at her and then back to me, and my poor Kurt just looked confused. I didn't know how to go about being the sensitive boyfriend at this point, so I figured I'd just wing it. I walked over to Kurt and kissed him with the most passionate kiss I've ever laid on him in my life. He smiled at me and we walked back into the bedroom, where I had to proceed to get dirty again. After Kurt and I did our thing, I walked back out feeling super guilty. Turns out, Kurt and Finn had come home for lunch, and they'd wanted to be in and out. I watched as Rachel dried her hair and I marched into the bathroom without making eye contact with her. I was successful in that mission until she came barging into the bathroom unannounced, and I knew suddenly I was in a world of trouble.

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

"Rachel, I'm trying to take a shower."

"Oh, I know. I'm only going to be a few minutes. Why did you look guilty after you came out of the bedroom with Kurt?"

"Because I had gotten off to someone completely different."

Rachel stopped and looked at me. Like she couldn't believe that I would do such a thing. I wasn't going to tell her that I was trying to figure out if I were a bisexual or not. I wouldn't tell her. Not at all. I wasn't going to risk our friendship or whatever it was for the sake of my sexuality.

"Oh, well that's okay! I do that all the time too. But when I'm with Finn, I'm completely with Finn."

"Yeah, well since that party we had about nine months ago, I can't get you out of my head."

And that was it. It was out in the open. I was so afraid of the things that Rachel might say or do, because I'd been wrestling with this for awhile. It was do or die now, and I knew that leaving myself out on a limb like this was a scary thing. Rachel came over to me and hugged me, even though I'd just stepped out of the shower and was dripping wet.

"Thank you, for being honest with me, Blaine. I appreciate that. And I thank you for helping me with my new audition piece, but you've been with Kurt for awhile. I see you two together. I know how happy you guys are together. But I feel the same way. I have this attraction to you, Blaine. And whether it's right or wrong, I need you to know about it."

And then I did the most outrageous thing I could think of. I leaned in and kissed her. And I saw fireworks, like I'd never seen with Kurt. And that was something that scared the hell out of me. We stood there for a long moment until Rachel broke the kiss, ran out of the bathroom and presumably out of the loft.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching _

_In the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on_

_Streetlights, people_

-End 1

A/N2: Song used is "'Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey. It is AU, and I haven't worked out whether or not I'm bringing in the rest of the Glee club yet…right now, it's primarily Kurt/Blaine/Rachel/Finn, anyway, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Rachel's POV**

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

Fuck. Shit. Damn it all to hell. I kissed Blaine. Again. I didn't know what else to do, so I just walked out. I couldn't help it. It was the best thing to do in that situation. I needed to clear my head, and evaluate things from certain positions. I had Finn. My knight in shining armor, Finn. He'd do anything for me, and I'd do just the same for him. And Kurt. My little Pooh bear…the innocent in this whole thing. I just kissed his boyfriend, and liked it. Then there was Blaine. Blaine has been an amazing friend to me throughout these last two years. I walked around the streets for awhile and cleared my head until I ended up at the studio that Finn was working at. He was a production assistant for a theater company, and he loved what he did. I opened the door and stepped inside. The lady at the front desk smiled at me warmly and I smiled back at her.

"Hi, welcome to James Productions. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Finn Hudson's office."

"You must be Rachel. He can't stop talking about you. I'm Marissa. His office is the third door on the left. His secretary's name is Lisa."

"Thank you, Marissa. I love your sweater."

I told her and headed back towards Finn's office. I watched everyone working in their offices and I walked towards the desk of Finn's secretary. She looked up at me and smiled warmly. She looked like she was assessing me personally, and I didn't like that too much.

"Can I help you miss?"

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm here to see Finn."

"I'll buzz you through, Miss Berry."

I waited and she nodded and I went through to Finn's office. I opened the door and he was on the phone. He smiled at me and waved me in. I sat down at his desk and waited for him to get off the phone. While I waited for that, my cell phone buzzed and I looked at it. I had a text from Blaine. I took a deep breath and sighed. I had to open it and see what it said. So I did.

"_Hey beautiful. Sorry about the kiss. Wait, I'm truly not. But we will need to talk about it. Meet me at Starbucks in an hour. We need to sort things out. B."_

And Blaine was absolutely right. We did need to talk about it. I shot a message back to him telling him we should make it an hour and a half from now and that I agreed that we did need to talk about it. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and looked up at Finn. His phone call was winding down and he looked tired. He hadn't been sleeping well, and I knew that. He had a big show coming up, and I knew that it was eating at him. He was the assistant to the producer, and the producer was a huge dick anyway. He hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He said, standing up and walking around to kiss me. I smiled at him and I knew how in love with him I was. Of course I was confused, but who wouldn't be in a situation like this? I sat back down and smiled at him.

"I figured you were having a rough day, and you needed to see a familiar face."

"You don't know the half of it. I've got backers breathing down my neck, and Julie is out of town until Thursday. I'm dealing with everything that she would normally deal with until then."

"Aww. Babe, I'm sorry. I wish there were something I could do."

"I know. Look honey, don't wait up for me tonight, okay? It's probably going to be another late night."

"No problem. You want me to bring anything by for you?"

"I'll grab something while I'm here. We're five days from opening night, and I've got way too much on my plate."

"Look babe, you'll handle it. You always do. I have to run. I'm having lunch with Blaine in a little while. And I want to get in some rehearsal time for my auditions this week. So, take a breath, relax, and come home to me when you can."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

I said, walking out of his office. I felt for Finn, I do. But since Blaine sent me that text, I couldn't get him off my mind. And that was a scary thought unto itself.

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

I made my way the twelve blocks down the street to the Starbucks where Blaine and I often met for lunch, and walked in. I saw him standing in line wearing dark jeans, a navy blue cashmere sweater and black boots. He looked utterly edible and that was a bad thing. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for coming. Where were you?"

"Sorry, I went to see Finn. Having your usual?"

"I am. You?"

"I am. I'll find us a table. Oh, and Blaine, I want a muffin."

"Kay."

He said. I walked away from him and went over to a table in the far corner, by the window. It was private and discreet enough for us to talk about everything, and we were going to. He came towards me a couple minutes later carrying a bag and a couple cups, and he placed them on the table. I took our muffins out and grabbed my herbal tea and smiled.

"Thank you for meeting me. I'm glad you weren't weirded out by the kiss."

"I wasn't. It was natural, and in the moment, it worked."

"It did. But what are we going to do about it? I am not willing to give Finn up. I can't give Finn up, but I feel like losing you would be like-"

"Losing a limb?"

I gasped. We were on the same wavelength and it was scary. But I suppose when you're friends for a long period of time, you end up being so in tune to that person. It was like the answer was there, we were just afraid to explore it.

"Exactly. Look, Blaine there are these feelings. We need to explore those feelings without involving Kurt or Finn."

"Like cheating?"

"No…not like cheating, but we need to keep this between us. We need to figure this out before we go further in our relationships."

"So, then it is like cheating."

I thought about that for a second. We were essentially going to cheat on our significant others to determine whether or not this relationship was going to stand the test of time. I had to find out whether or not Blaine was cut out for this. He was devoted to Kurt, and I didn't know how to break them up.

"Blaine, you can walk away from me right now and say fuck this shit, I'm going to be with Kurt forever and regret not taking this opportunity with me. Or you can explore this deeper with me, and if it doesn't work…we stay with Finn and Kurt."

I could tell he was considering this, and I couldn't believe that I'd suggested it, because Finn and I had been through so much together. But Blaine was always there in the back of my mind. Blaine looked at me and nodded, and I knew that we were in this together.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever._

"So how do we do this?"

"We take any opportunity we have to be together. Even if it's just hand holding in the kitchen during dinner, or if one of us is brushing our teeth, or whatever. We just do it. We can be open when Kurt and Finn are gone, we can be intimate if we choose too. We do this on our terms. If it doesn't work with us, we can end the relationship and just be friends."

"I like this idea. So, you have any plans tonight Miss Berry?"

"I'm sitting at home, Mr. Anderson. Thought you and Kurt were going out tonight."

"Oh shit, no! The charity benefit is tonight…I promised Kurt we'd go!"

There was a high profile charity benefit going on for the production company that Kurt worked for, and Finn and I wouldn't make it. So, Blaine and Kurt were going, and it was important that Kurt go. He shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry Blaine. Finn won't be home till late, so I'm just kind of going to be sitting there, running lines by myself, and taking a bath."

"Ooh, now there's a vision I want to see."

"Play your cards right, I'll send you a picture of my bath."

Blaine laughed and moved to take my hand. I let him hold my hand and smiled warmly. We sat there and discussed everything and anything for awhile and then he looked at his watch.

"Princess, we have to get home. I've got to get ready for this stupid charity benefit. You sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Like I said, I've got some lines to go over for my audition and then I'm going to get in the tub."

I said, hailing a cab and getting in. Blaine scooted in next to me and gave the driver our address and we made it home. We arrived at the apartment and noticed the lights were on. Kurt was probably home, getting ready for the event. Blaine had his arm around my waist and opened the door.

"Hello?"

I yelled out. Kurt poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled. Blaine and I smiled back at him and I waved at him. He was going to ask where Blaine and I had been, and I was prepared to tell him something.

"Hey! Where were you two? We have to leave in a half an hour for the benefit."

"I'm not going. Finn's working at the studio all night. I'm going to stay here. I've got some lines to memorize for my 'Sunset Boulevard' audition. Then I'm getting in the bubble bath and going to bed."

"Sounds like a plan. Blaine, go get ready."

Kurt said, watching Blaine leave the room. I sat down on the sofa and picked up the folder that my audition piece is in. I opened it and looked at the lines. I couldn't help it, I was trying to take my mind off Blaine being in the shower. I was suddenly aware of a presence right next to me.

"Just keep in mind that you're going to nail this audition, and the audition piece you've picked is going to make it. You've got this."

I smiled at Blaine, and I knew he was one hundred percent right. I watched him button the rest of his shirt and sighed.

"Have fun tonight."

I said, watching Kurt join him in the living room. They headed for the door and Blaine turned to look at me. He blew me a kiss and was out the door before I knew it. It was just me and me alone for the night.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

I was sitting in the bath tub enjoying a glass of wine, when my cell phone went off. I'd already spoken with Finn, so I wasn't expecting him to call me. I looked down and saw that I had a text message from Blaine. I picked it up and read it.

"_Have I mentioned just how bored I am here? Miss seeing your beautiful face. What are you doing?"_

I smiled. I knew what I was getting in to when I signed up for this whole thing. I giggled and typed back to him, knowing exactly what I was doing to him. I just hoped he'd like it.

"_Sitting in the bathtub. I have bubbles surrounding me, candles lit, and I'm trying not to fall asleep. Miss seeing you too, handsome."_

A few minutes later, I got another message from him and I moaned loudly, knowing that this time things were heating up. And I liked that.

"_Come on now, baby. Don't be a tease. You gonna show me?"_

So I took the phone and put it in camera mode and snapped a picture of myself and sent it to him. I knew that he'd like this picture of me, and I put in a few words about it and smiled, putting my phone back down.

"_Come home to me…I'm all alone in this bubble bath, what shall I do?"_

And then the bathroom door opened. I looked up and noticed Blaine standing in front of me. I gasped and smiled, not expecting him to be there, and I realized I was happy that he was.

"How did you get here?"

"Told Kurt I had a headache. He won't be home for awhile. And I spoke to Finn, and Finn's gonna be at the office all night, so it's just you and I."

He said, removing his suit jacket and tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and undressed in front of me. I slid forward in the bathtub and watched him lock the door and climb into the tub with me. I leaned into him, and it felt right.

"Nice lie. So, what do we do now?"

Blaine laughed and buried his face in my neck, using his hands to work wonders on my body. He pulled me closer and I briefly forgot everything in the world.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running around in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems like I'm following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

A few days later, after I'd met Finn for lunch, I went back to the apartment and saw Blaine sitting on the sofa. He was on the phone and I didn't want to interrupt him with my news. He had every right to finish his work before I interrupted anything. I went into the kitchen and made a sandwich, and a few minutes later I felt a set of arms circle my waist and a familiar kiss hit my neck. I ran my hand through the curls and turned to face him.

"Hello darling."

"Hello, beautiful. So, how'd the audition go?"

"Well, it's an off-off Broadway show, so they've got to audition people. But I'm feeling good about it."

"Good. Want to go to bed?"

"We can't. Finn's coming home for dinner. And we have to keep up the date night pretenses, remember?"

"Shit…yeah, I forgot. But come on, Rach, won't this entice you?"

He asked, sliding his hand down my skirt. That was it, it was over. I was putty in his hands when he did that, and he took me right there on the counter top. We finished just a few minutes before Finn walked in. We'd had way too many close calls, and I wouldn't let that happen again.

"Hey guys, you home?"

"In the kitchen, dude!"

Blaine said, kissing me once and walking out into the hall to greet him. Finn walked into the kitchen and smiled at me. He had flowers behind his back, and handed them to me.

"Thanks, babe."

I said, kissing him, and realizing my heart was with the curly haired man out in the living room. I knew that this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore__I've forgotten what I started fighting forIt's time to bring this ship into the shoreAnd throw away the oars, foreverCause I can't fight this feeling anymoreI've forgotten what I started fighting forAnd if I have to crawl upon the floorCome crushing through your doorBaby, I can't fight this feeling anymore _

But from here on out, things aren't going to be easy….

A/N: I hate writing from Rachel's perspective! So if it's a weak chapter, that's why. Uh, read and review…I like reviews, they're good. Song used is 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon….I hope you guys see the theme here….and thanks for the reviews for chapter 1!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-**Blaine's POV**

_She take my money when I'm in need_

_Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed_

_Oh she's a gold digger way over town_

_That digs on me_

So, here we are a couple weeks later and some of our Glee friends have come to visit. Rachel and I were just as hot and heavy as ever, and deciding when to tell Kurt and Finn about our relationship. We were talking about it over dinner when the doorbell to our apartment rang. I got up and looked at her. I peeked out the peephole and rolled my eyes, turning back to her.

"Who is it?"

"Santana. What is she doing here?"

I asked, opening the door. Rachel walked over and joined me, knowing that this was going to be hard enough. I smiled politely at her, and she came into the apartment and looked around the room.

"Hey Rachel. Hey Blaine."

"Hey Santana."

I said politely. Rachel wanted her here just as much as I did. And that wasn't a whole hell of a lot. We were both wondering why she was there, and our answer was going to be given to us, as Finn walked through the door. Kurt followed a few minutes later and greeted me with a kiss. Rachel watched in horror as Kurt kissed me, and I watched as her and Finn had a make out session and I cringed. I couldn't believe it. Nobody had the right to touch her but me. They broke apart and Rachel looked at Finn.

"Why's Santana here?"

Rachel asked her. I sat down on the sofa, kind of curious to hear the answer to that question as well. Finn looked away and then back to Rachel, then to Santana. Something big was about to go down, and I wasn't sure what. But I knew that Rachel was going to need me now more than ever, I had a feeling.

"Well…Santana's here because…well because…."

"Spit it out Frankenteen, I'm here to collect my child support."

I looked up at that. I looked at Rachel and she looked like she was hit by a bus. I moved from the other side of the room and went to stand by her. I took her hand, and squeezed it lightly. She squeezed it back, and then pulled it away. She walked over to Santana and looked at her.

"What do you mean, child support?"

And the first thing I wanted to do was punch Finn Hudson right in that Frankenstein shaped head of his. I had to choose my words wisely, when all I wanted to do was go to Rachel, and hold her. But I couldn't. I had to just stand there and watch this.

"A year ago, Santana and I had a one night stand. That one night stand, resulted in our…daughter. Meghan."

And then Rachel stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. And that's when all hell broke loose.

_(She gives me money)_

_Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger _

_(when I'm in need)_

_But she ain't messin with no broke bro _

_(She gives me money)_

_Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger _

_(when I'm in need)_

_But she ain't messin' with no broke bro_

_Get down girl go head get down _

_(I gotta leave)_

_Get down girl go head get down _

_(I gotta leave)_

_Get down girl go head get down _

_(I gotta leave)_

_Get down girl gone head_

"Rachel, it meant nothing, and obviously Meghan was a mistake!"

I pushed past Kurt who was blocking my way towards Finn, and pushed past Finn and opened the door. I shut it behind me, and locked it. I walked over to the bed and pulled her into my arms and let her cry. She cried for about an hour, and then looked up at me.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"I know baby, that's why I'm here. I didn't care at this point what happened between me and Kurt. I needed to know that you were going to be okay. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Blaine, just don't leave me."

"I won't baby. I'll stay here with you until you go to sleep."

Rachel nodded and lay down in the bed. She cried until she fell asleep and then I unlocked the door and walked out. Santana and Finn were sitting on the sofa talking, and Kurt was trying to make sense of this whole situation. I glared at Finn and Santana and then sat down.

"How's Rachel?"

Finn asked. I sighed and shook my head. Finn had no right to ask about Rachel, none. And that's when I snapped. I stood up and started pacing. I moved a strand of hair out of my eyes and took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down before I answered Finn's question. I looked him in the eye and sighed.

"Rachel's fine. She's sleeping. But honestly, do you think you have the right to ask about her?"

"She's my girlfriend, Blaine. Stay out of it."

"I don't think I will. Rachel's been living a lie with you for the past year? Really? How do you think that affects her?"

"Blaine, why don't we go to bed and let Santana and Finn talk?"

"No. Rachel is a friend. And I love her! She doesn't deserve any lies you give her. I just don't see how you can betray that. But you know what, I'm going to tell you one thing and one thing only, she's better than Santana'll ever be."

And with that, Finn looked shocked. He didn't think I had it in me. But everything I said about Rachel was true. I did love her. But she was definitely more than just a friend. I went into my bedroom and sat on the sofa in my bedroom and stared ahead at the wall. I hadn't heard Kurt come in, but I did feel him sit down on the sofa.

"You went off on Finn."

"Well, he deserved it. Keeping a daughter from us?"

"Yeah, well…you're right. He should've told us, but you're taking this just like you're Rachel's boyfriend."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I couldn't understand why he said that, but he did. I looked at Kurt and then walked back over to my keyboard. I sat down, and played a melancholy tune, knowing that things had changed between Kurt and I at that point.

_Cutie the bomb, met her at a beauty salon_

_With a baby Louis Vuitton under her underarm_

_She said I can tell you rock, I can tell by your charm_

_Far all those girls you got a flock, I can tell by your charm, and your arm_

_But I'm lookin' for the one, have you seen her?_

_(No we haven't seen her)_

**Finn's POV**

Okay, so having Santana come to the loft was a bad idea! Rachel said that she and Blaine were going to be there most of the night running lines, and I thought I'd be home in time to buffer Santana being there. I was going to tell Rachel about Meghan, I swore I was going to, but then I never got the chance. Rachel and I were caught up in a sea of happiness, and I couldn't ruin that. But as I watched Blaine come to Rachel's defense, I couldn't help but to think that something weird had been going on. Blaine was gay, so I didn't have to worry about him stealing my girl, but he'd been a little too defensive over Rachel.

"So, do you have my money, or not?"

"Yes Santana, I have your money. Now, the fact that you're here asking me for the child support money, is telling me that you're desperate. Now, here's the money…take off, so I can make amends with Rachel."

And I watched as Santana took the money from me and walked out the door. I shook my head and looked at my brother. Kurt had the look of understanding mixed with sadness. I knew he wouldn't judge me. But when I looked at Blaine, all I could see was hatred. I shook my head and sighed. Then I glared at him.

"You have a problem with me, Blaine?"

"No, I have a problem with your behavior towards Rachel."

"Here we go again with the cryptic speak. Rachel is my girlfriend, Blaine. And I'll handle her how I see fit!"

"Handle her? Handle her? She's a person, not a dog! How is it that you don't get that? God, Finn. I swear sometimes you can be such a fucking dick."

Blaine said, standing up and walking out. He walked into his and Kurt's bedroom and then I watched as Kurt stood up and looked at me. He didn't know whether to hug me, or hit me, and I deserved that. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, and I was left alone in the living room to think about things. I was mostly confused as to why Blaine was so defensive about Rachel.

**Kurt's POV**

"Babe?"

"In the bathroom, I'll be out in a second."

Blaine said, as I sat on the bed. I found his cell phone on the dresser, so I started going through it. There were messages from his mom and dad. Some from me, and some from Rachel. A whole lot from Rachel. I tried to open them, but they were locked. That struck me as a little bit odd, but I wouldn't question him about it. I heard the door to the bathroom close and I put his phone back on the dresser. I'd investigate the Rachel matter further, on my own.

"Hey."

"Hey sweetie. Sorry I lost it back there, Kurt. It's just the treatment that Finn gave to Rachel…Rachel's one of my best friends, and I just don't like seeing her hurt."

"I understand that. I know that you're concerned about her. I've been so busy I haven't had time to spend with you. Lay here with me and watch a movie."

Blaine smiled that smile, and nodded and I was putty in his hands. We climbed into bed and watched 'Dirty Dancing' together. His phone vibrated on the dresser a little bit later and he got up to answer it. He typed in a few things and looked at me.

"I have to make a phone call, stay here. I'll be right back."

And he walked out of the bedroom. I cuddled up into the pillow and lay there, waiting for Blaine to come back in.

_(She give me money)_

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_

_(When I'm in need)_

_But she ain't messin' with no broke bro_

_(She give me money)_

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_

_(When I'm in need)_

_But she ain't messin' with no broke bro_

_(I gotta leave)_

_Get down girl, go head, get down_

_(I gotta leave)_

_Get down girl, go head, get down_

_(I gotta leave)_

_Get down girl go head, get down_

_(I gotta leave)_

_Get down girl, go head_

**Blaine's POV**

Rachel shot me a text message a few minutes later, asking to meet her at our Starbucks. It meant a lot to us, and we went together a lot. She was at our table when I arrived a few minutes later. She had a muffin and her herbal tea, and my espresso and a chocolate chip muffin for me. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, nose and lips. She smiled softly a me and that made my night.

"What's up Princess?"

"I just kind of wish I knew about this whole baby thing sooner. I wouldn't have wasted two years with him. She just walked in and asked for money like it was nobody's business."

"I know sweetie. Trust me, I do. How do you feel?"

"I'm hurt. But I've got you."

"And I've got you, doll. My phone vibrated and I had to answer it. Though I swear it was moved."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I had it on one of the dressers, and while I was in the bathroom it appeared to have been moved."

"Do you think Kurt saw them?"

"No. I keep your messages locked, so nobody but me sees them. I should probably delete them, but it's hard to do that, you know?"

Rachel smiled and looked at her phone. She'd had a message and she dialed her phone. She listened to it, looked at me and sighed, and then pushed a button and hung up. Then she burst into tears. I immediately got up and held her.

"Baby, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing….there…is…nothing wrong. Everything…is absolutely right…I have you, thank god for that, and a role in Sunset Boulevard."

I looked at her and gasped. This was a step in the right direction for her. I kissed her forehead and congratulated her. We left a few minutes later and walked a little ways down the block when she pushed me into an alley and kissed me.

"You've got more faith in me…and I don't deserve that."

"You're beautiful, smart and talented, Rachel Berry…you do deserve it."

I said, leading her out of the alley and back towards our apartment, where trouble was a-brewing, and big time…

_18 years, 18 years, she got one of your kids, got you for 18 years_

_I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids_

_His baby momma car crib is bigger than his_

_You will see him on TV any given Sunday_

_Win the Super Bowl and drive off in a Hyundai _

_She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with your money_

_She went to the doctor and got lipo with your money_

_She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with your money_

_Shoulda' got that insured GEICO for your money_

_If you ain't no punk, holla we want prenup_

_(We want prenup, yeah!)_

**Kurt's POV**

Blaine had been gone an awfully long time by this point, so I got out of bed to go see if he was in the living room with Finn, talking things out. When I got into the living room, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Finn and Santana were on the sofa, making out. I hadn't even heard Santana come back, but there was a little girl on the floor playing with some blocks. Before anything else could happen, the door to the apartment opened, and Blaine and Rachel stood there, holding hands and looking happy. Rachel looked at Finn and Santana and lost it.

**A/N: Okay, I had to let Kurt get the last word in. But I had to end it here, because the next song describes it perfectly…for a lack of a better term, the next chapter…the shit hit's the fan….**

**R/R…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahhh…thanks so much in advance for the reviews. You guys keep it interesting. So, here come the inevitable breakups…up first? Finn and Rachel! **

**Chapter 4-Rachel's POV**

_Oh, how about a round of applause, yeah_

_A standing ovation_

_Oh, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

Three things happened simultaneously. Kurt was staring at Blaine and I holding hands, I noticed the little girl sitting on the floor, and then I saw Finn and Santana making out like it was nobody's business. I gasped and Kurt looked at me, then Finn gasped.

"Shit."

"Shit? Is that all you have to say? Really Finn? Really?"

Finn stood up and looked at me. Then at Santana, then to Blaine and Kurt. I looked at him and nodded. He kissed my forehead as casually as he could, then led Kurt into the bedroom. Santana promptly picked up the baby and left the loft, and it was just Finn and I. I led him into the bedroom where I went into closet and got his suitcases.

"What are you doing, Rach?"

"What am I do? What am I doing? What does it look like I'm fucking doing, Finn? I'm packing your shit!"

"Why?"

"Because you were making out with Santana! Finn, for God's sake, I thought we were past this! You said you'd changed! I was willing to overlook the baby, but I'm not okay with coming home and seeing you making out with Santana on the sofa and your daughter sitting on the floor!"

I had him on that one, and he knew it. I ran around the room throwing things into bags and then handed him his bags. He put his bags on the floor and looked at me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I looked at him and sighed. He put his bag on the bed and sat down.

"If I say I'm sorry, will that be enough?"

"Enough? Finn, I've put up with Quinn, I've put up with a lot of shit, Finn. A lot. And I won't stand for it anymore. I can't."

"Santana's a mistake. You know it, and I know it. The makeout session on the sofa was nothing. You caught us at a bad time."

I gasped. He wasn't denying that he was with Santana, and he wasn't sorry about it. I had no reason to be pissed, because I was doing the exact same thing to him, but now I felt less guilty because he'd been doing it first.

"A bad time? A bad time? Finn, I don't know what to do here. I don't know what you want me to do here. But I do know that I just need you to get out right now. Okay?"

I handed Finn his bag, and watched him walk into the living room. I followed him out and watched him stand there. I knew that there was something I needed to know, but I'd wait. He turned to look at me, and then spoke.

"Okay, but one thing before I go. Tonight, I followed you to the Starbucks on 5th. How long have you and Blaine been together? Because from what I saw, you guys were looking super cozy."

And right then and there I knew I was trapped. I couldn't lie my way out of this one. Just then I felt a calming presence and my hand being taken. I looked over and saw him standing there with me, and I felt peaceful.

"It hasn't been long."

Blaine said. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Somehow or other, I was going to be losing Kurt, and it pained me. But losing Blaine wasn't an option. I couldn't lose Blaine. Sure, Kurt would hurt, but Blaine wasn't an option.

"Does Kurt know you're lying to him about being gay?"

"I'm…bisexual. I didn't know I was till Rachel's party."

"Hell of a way to go about it."

Finn said with venom in his voice. I knew that he was being the jerkish Finn that I'd seen before. I wasn't going to try and stop him, but I knew that a part of me hurt, and then Kurt came out. And that was it. I knew that we had to tell him, before Finn told his brother.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

**Kurt's POV**

"Okay, seriously. I want to know why Finn has an overnight bag in his hand, and why Blaine and Rachel are holding hands…what is going on here?"

I think somewhere in the back of my mind I knew Blaine was slipping away from me. I didn't realize that it would probably be with my best friend. Rachel. Wow, what a piece of work she was. I didn't want to assume anything before someone said something to me, and Finn looked at me.

"You might want to tell him, Rachel. Because with as angry as I am, I'll accidentally let it spill."

"Finn, cool down!"

Blaine said, stepping forward. He put a hand on my shoulder and led me into the bedroom. We needed to talk, and I didn't want to do it with an audience. Rachel looked at me, and she stayed in the living room, which I had expected. I knew that something was going to go down, because I had that feeling, but I didn't want to explore it.

"Kurt, sit down. We have to talk."

And that was it. He looked sad, like he had to do something he never thought in a million years he had to do. He sat down in the chair that was positioned directly in front of me and sighed. He took my hands and smiled.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"Well Kurt, there's been a recent development. You see, I've been confused about some things for awhile now, and I've worked most of them out. Except one. And for the last three weeks, I've worked it out. Kurt, I've agonized over the decision to do this."

"Do what?"

"Come clean. Kurt, I am a bisexual."

And my whole world came unraveled at that moment. Blaine was admitting to me that he was a bisexual, and I knew at that moment I'd lost him. I'd felt him slipping away from me for awhile, but I thought it was because we'd been together for so long and were slipping into a rut.

"A bisexual? I thought you were sure?"

"I was…I was so sure I was gay. I swear. I hadn't had a girlfriend since, that one story I told you, and I just kind of fell for someone."

I knew that something was going to go down. I couldn't figure out what though, I just knew I couldn't lose the one thing that was so important to me. I walked over to him, and looked at him. I didn't want to know who the girl was, but in a way, I kind of did, because I wanted to confront the person who did this. But before I could, the door opened and Rachel stuck her head in. She smiled at me, and then at Blaine.

"I'm making popcorn, you guys want any?"

"No thanks honey, I'm good. Kurt, how about you?"

"No Rach, thanks."

And I watched Blaine and Rachel interact for just one second. And right then and there I realized that it was Rachel. She was the one that standing in the middle of my relationship with Blaine, and I realized just what I needed to do.

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_

_You better hurry up_

_Before the sprinklers come on (come on)_

_Talking 'bout_

_Girl, I love you, you're the one_

_This just looks like a rerun_

_Please, what else is on_

"So, it's Rachel?"

I asked Blaine. Blaine nodded, and I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands and just cried. Blaine sat next to me and wrapped his arms round me and held me while I cried. I shrugged away from him and glared at him.

"You promised me, you'd never hurt me, Blaine. And this is my best friend! Rachel and I have come full circle! And now you're flirting?"

Just then the door opened and Rachel stepped into the room. She looked at me and smiled, and I knew that I was going to snap. I looked at her and sighed. She'd made my favorite cugel, and I knew she had me.

"I brought you some cugel."

"Rachel, really? Do you think that cugel is going to help this situation?"

She looked at Blaine and he nodded. Then she looked back at me. She walked over to me and tried to hug me, but I wouldn't let her. I shook my head and she sighed. She knew that it was over between us at that point. Our friendship was over.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. Look, Blaine and I didn't want this to happen. It just kind of did. Blaine and I do care for you, but Blaine is…"

"There. I know. But Finn's my brother, have you ever stopped to think about how this has affected him, too?"

"I know how it's affected him! But did he think about what would happen when I found out about Meghan? Anyway, we're not here to talk about Finn. We're here to talk about my relationship with Blaine."

"Kurt, Rachel…we all need to talk about this. We do, but we should all wait until our tempers have been put in check. We need to rationally talk about this."

Blaine said. And that's when I railed on him. I couldn't continue to let him be so calm and rational about it. I needed him to show something to me. Some emotion of some kind, and I let him know it.

"Blaine! Really? You're being pretty laid back about this whole thing! I need something from you, Blaine…something! Anything!"

"Fine! You want some emotion? I'll give you emotion! Kurt, I'm torn up about this whole thing! Trust me, I am! It was never my intention to hurt you! But did you stop and think about what you're alienation was doing to me? Like really? You focus more on work, than you do me! I'm not saying we're not all trying to make it, but come on Kurt, get logical! You focus more on Wicked, than you do on me!"

And I reeled. I knew that he was right. But it still wasn't excusable. I knew what I had to do. I had to make it work. Someone was getting their heart broken tonight, and it wasn't Kurt Hummel.

_Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going _

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Oh, and the award for _

_The best liar goes to you (goes to you)_

_For making me believe (that you)_

_That you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech, oh_

**Blaine's POV**

He wanted emotion out of me, so I gave it to him. I don't show emotion to anyone, I'm normally a more even keel, but he wanted that. I watched his expression change and I knew I'd hit a nerve.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know, but it's true. I'm too focused on Wicked. I don't spend a lot of time at home, you know that. I should try to spend more time with you."

"Yeah, you should…but isn't it a little too late?"

"It's never too late. I am willing to continue to be with you."

I looked at him and couldn't believe it. He was considering living in a delusion. He was considering staying with me, even though I couldn't love him the way that he should truly be loved. I didn't deserve him.

"Kurt. I can't believe you'd honestly do that. You deserve to have the love that I so obviously couldn't give you. If I stayed with you, you'd be miserable. And I couldn't do that to you."

"I know. But I think you're confused. I think you wish you were bisexual, because you'd get the rush of being with a woman before you fully committed to me. You want to experiment. Fine. Experiment away. I'll wait for you to make up your mind, and we'll go forward with the wedding next March, as planned."

I shook my head, and sighed. I couldn't get Kurt to realize that there would be no wedding, and that I wanted to work things out with Rachel. I turned away from him to open the door and that's when I saw the glass shatter against the wall and Rachel fall down in the living room.

"Don't even try to console me, you bitch! I did love you! I still love you, and this is how you repay me?"

I stepped in between her and Finn, before Finn's fist landed on her face. He hit me instead, and I rolled her out of the way. Kurt helped Rachel up off the floor and pulled her into the bedroom. I looked at Finn, and I could feel the bruising on my eye. The producers weren't going to be happy to see that tomorrow.

"Hey Finn, why would you hit her?"

"Stay out of this, Blaine. This doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? Are you fucking kidding me? Rachel is important to me. Of course it is. It became my business when you started beating the shit out of her."

I walked into the bedroom, grabbed my overnight bag and Rachel's hand and came out. We went into the bedroom she shared with Finn and grabbed her overnight bag and led her out of the apartment. I wouldn't let him hurt her.

_How about a round of applause_

_A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_Now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_

**A/N: I have a sad obsession with Darren Criss. But who doesn't? I'm thinking of possibly keeping it in Blaine and Rachel's POV's. Thanks for the reviews. They keep me positive. I'm using the songs from Glee The Music Vol. 1, but by the original artists. So…yeah. Song used: 'Take A Bow' by Rihanna.**

**Read and Review! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooooo….I wrote a little bit from Finn's perspective, and I wrote all of chapter 4 from Blaine/Kurt and Rachel's perspective. It's time to find out why Finn has a temper! Blaine and Kurt make minor appearances! Hold on tight kids…it's gonna be a hell of a chapter!**

Chapter 5

**Finn's POV**

_I bust the windows out your car_

_And no it didn't mend my broken heart_

_I'll probably have all of these ugly scars_

_But right now I don't care about that part_

_I bust the windows out your car_

_After I saw you laying next to her_

_I didn't wanna but I took my turn_

_I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn_

Blaine's car was his pride and joy. He drove a rebuilt car that he'd helped his father with. His father had suddenly passed and left the car to him. It was a 1960 Cadillac Coupe de Ville Low Rider. He kept it in the parking garage of our building. It was lemon yellow, and Blaine's pride and joy. I took a bat to the tail light and sighed. I knew that I felt better. I just kept swinging at it and connecting, knowing that things were going to be so much better. Rachel had hurt me again, and I knew that I was dumb enough to push her away. She went into the arms of Blaine. My brother's openly gay boyfriend, who suddenly isn't gay. That pissed me off, so I swung at his car again. After I left enough dents on his car, I found Rachel's. Rachel drove a modest car. She'd bought a 2000 Saturn SL2 four door in Gunmetal Gray when we first moved up here. I needed to find some closure for that. So I took that out too. Just for good measure. I looked over at my work and nodded. I didn't want to turn into this angry guy, but Rachel had legitimately hurt me. How was I supposed to just turn the other cheek and pretend that things were going to be okay with us. I knew I had to move out of the apartment now, because Rachel would stay there. Just as I came into the hallway from the parking garage, I saw Rachel and Blaine heading the same way I just came in. Blaine was holding Rachel close, because she was crying, and his black eye was prominent. Rachel looked up at me and shook her head.

"How could you do this?"

"Me? Me? How could I do this? You're the one who left me, Rachel. Remember? You opted into this twisted relationship with Blaine, and you're the one that hurt me! So I don't even want to get into this."

"Then don't, but you need to know one thing. I didn't set out to hurt you."

"Oh good. I'm glad. I'm so glad you didn't set out to hurt me, Rach. That just makes this whole fucking thing a joke. Now, your cars are out there…right."

Right away, Blaine spoke up. He looked petrified. He pulled Rachel to the parking lot and looked at the cars. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at me. He looked at Rachel's car and sighed. He walked over to me and shook his head.

"Low Finn, really low. My car, I understand…but Rachel's?"

I knew how much Blaine loved his car. I knew how much that meant to him, especially now that he'd lost his dad so suddenly. I instantly felt a twinge of guilt, but then realized how pissed at him I truly was.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you jumped in bed with my girlfriend."

I said, walking back down the hallway. I didn't know where they were going, and I didn't care enough to ask. I walked back into the apartment and sat down in my chair, putting the bat next to my recliner. I was in a good mood and nothing was going to bring me down. That I was sure.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you'll see what happens when _

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings_

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_You'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

**Rachel's POV**

I had to take the bus to work while my car was being repaired. Blaine told me that the damage was minimal and could be fixed, he was actually fixing it for me. I felt for him though, because his was going to cost a lot more to get fixed, because it is vintage. It was going to be hard to avoid Finn, since we worked in the same building, for different producers. I walked into the building and had turned to my left when I ran into him. Like literally ran into him. I hadn't wanted to see him now, I was still pissed that he'd damaged my car.

"Sorry."

I said, trying to be polite. He'd had his briefcase, a bagel with a schmeer of cream cheese and a latte. He'd never looked better. We were in the elevator with two other people and they got off a couple floors later. He pushed the stop button and the elevator lurched to a stop and he looked at me.

"Rachel."

"Finn."

"How's your car?"

"Fucked up, thanks to you. Blaine is spending today fixing it, and then he's having his car looked at."

"You do understand why I'm so angry, right?"

I nodded. I knew why he was angry. I didn't know why he ruined my car. But I didn't want to fight with him. I wanted us to be friends, at the very least.

"I do. But Finn, I don't want to fight with you. In fact, I'm hoping we can be friends."

He looked at me like I had three heads and the burst out laughing. He pulled me into a hug, and then he glared at me. I knew he wouldn't be friends with me, we were going to be adversaries.

"Friends? You want to be friends with me, Rachel? Are you serious? I wouldn't be friends with you now if you were the only person on the face of the earth."

"I deserve that. I know I do. But you'll one day see why I did it."

And then I pushed the lever back and Finn and I got off the elevator and went to our respective offices. It was when I got to my office I knew I'd be in huge trouble. There was a note from my boss, the legendary Andrew Lloyd Webber on my door. Well, from his secretary. And I knew something was going on.

_I bust the windows out you car_

_You know I did it cause I left my mark_

_Wrote my initials with a crow bar_

_And then I drove off into the dark_

_I bust the windows out your car_

_You should feel lucky that that's all I did_

_After five whole years of this bullshit_

_Gave you all of me and you played with it_

**Finn's POV**

I arrived at my office and saw that there was a note from my boss, Julie Taymor hanging on my door. Julie and I never saw eye to eye on most things, and she was constantly out of town, but today she was back. The note said to call her because something had come up she needed to speak to me about. So I stepped into my office and called Julie. I was a little nervous about what was going on, but when I found out, I was livid.

"Finn, listen. We just got some amazing news. We are going to be collaborating on an awesome new musical! Someone is brave enough to want to re-do Sunset Boulevard! Anyway, Andrew Lloyd Webber's second-in-command Rachel whatsherface was cast in the lead and we're going to need to pick up some of that slack."

"Rachel Berry? Was cast as the lead in 'Sunset Boulevard'?"

"So it says. Why?"

"She's my girlfriend."

I said, without thinking. How did I not know she was going out for the lead? Because she didn't open up to me. She spent time with Blaine, and I was going to say something to her.

"Oh. Well congratulations. You're her go-to guy. No matter what. Whatever she needs, you get. Your salary has been doubled. You're dismissed."

And I walked down to my office. I sat down at my desk and picked up the phone and dialed Rachel's office number. I waited while it rang and smiled when her secretary picked up.

"Rachel Berry's office this is Hannah."

"Hannah hi, it's Finn Hudson."

"Hey Finn, I'll connect you."

"Thank you."

And I waited until I heard the click. I heard her breathing and then I sighed. I couldn't be mad at her for not telling me about the audition and subsequent getting of the role.

"Hi Finn."

"Hey Rach. Congratulations on nabbing the lead in 'Sunset Boulevard.' I hear you got it."

"I did, thank you. It's been a long process, but I finally did it. You're calling about being my handler, aren't you?"

"Yes. Why didn't I know you were auditioning for roles?"

"You knew. You just didn't listen."

That was most likely true. Rachel and I worked so much that we didn't know what each other said half the time. She was right though. I didn't listen, because I was mad she was auditioning and not being stable.

"So, you landed it using Barbra's 'Don't Rain On My Parade', huh?"

"No, actually. I changed my audition piece. I landed the lead doing 'Seasons Of Love' from Rent and then the theme from 'Sunset Boulevard' and they did a callback and I got it."

"Wow. You changed your audition piece."

"Yeah, Blaine thought it would help me land roles."

I nodded. Of course he did. Remind me to thank him later, for making me become Rachel's handler. I looked at her and smiled as politely as I possibly could.

"Well, congratulations. Now, if there's anything you need, you let me know."

I said, walking out of her office. Something had to change. And I'm sure it would, over the course of these next months.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_But it don't compare to my broken heart_

_You could never feel how I felt that day_

_Until that happens baby you don't know pain_

_Yeah, I did it, you should know it_

_I ain't sorry, you deserved it_

_After what you did, you deserved it_

_I ain't sorry, no_

_You broke my heart, so I broke your car_

_You caused me pain so I did the same_

_Even though what you did was much worse_

_I had to do something to make you hurt, yeah_

_Oh, but why am I still crying_

_Why am I the one who's still crying_

_Oh, oh, you really hurt me baby_

_You really, you really hurt me babe_

_I bust the windows out your car_

**A/N: A little tale from Finn's perspective. Needed to get it out. Thanks for the reviews! They make me sane! On to chapter six, and Blaine's reaction when he finds out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Rachel's POV**

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world, but_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call Earth._

Blaine wasn't going to be happy when he found out that Finn was going to be my assistant while I was rehearsing and working for ALW Productions. I wasn't looking forward to going home, but I figured I'd give him a call first and let him know. I dialed his office and waited.

"Grant Productions, Blaine Anderson's office."

"Hi Julie, this is Rachel Berry. I need to speak with Blaine if he isn't busy."

"No problem Rachel, I'll connect you."

I started humming songs until I heard the soft click. I heard Blaine say something about numbers to his assistant and then turned his attention to me. Every time Blaine spoke to me, I got butterflies.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey you. How's my car?"

"All fixed. Mine's gonna cost a fortune to fix, but I've got the money saved for it, so it'll be worth it, I think. What's up? I thought you had a meeting with the boss today."

"I just came out of it. Wow…Blaine, you're not going to be happy, and I'm still trying to process this."

"What…are you being transferred to LA?"

"Oh god, no. I wish. That would be easier than dealing with the shit I have to deal with."

"Spit it out, babe."

"Andrew's secretary called me. She told me that we'd be working closely with Julie Taymor. And because I'm the lead in Sunset Boulevard I got an assistant. Well…they gave me Julie's assistant."

"Who's Julie's assistant."

"Finn."

I heard Blaine go silent. I was hoping he'd see it as just business. And I was not expecting his answer. I brought up my email and checked it. There was an email from Kurt was I wasn't bothering to open, another email from my dads. One from my mom. We'd reconnected one day a couple months back, and since then I took time to get to know her and my sister Beth. I opened that, read it, and answered them, all before Blaine spoke.

"Babe?"

"Sorry Rach. I'm trying to calm down. Finn is going to be your personal assistant?"

"I'm not excited about it either, Blaine, but it's work."

"So, lets not talk about it. Let's just not worry about it. Let's worry about something else. I found us an apartment!"

I gasped in happiness. I hadn't realized he'd been looking, and I'd hoped that we'd find something closer to the office. I couldn't wait to hear about it. But before I could ask about it, Finn appeared in my doorway.

"Baby, I'm so excited. Look, I've got to go. Finn walked in, okay?"

"Call me when the meeting's over."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too, babe. Don't forget that."

"I won't. You either."

I said, hanging up. I looked at Finn and sighed. He knew that things were going good between Blaine and myself, and he had to find a way to come in and ruin it. I sighed and turned to him.

"What do you want, now?"

"Paperwork needs to be signed. You're going to be busy over the next couple of months."

And he was right. With rehearsals, and working as a PA for Andrew Lloyd Webber Productions, I was going to need all the help that I could get.

_You don't know about my past, and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

**Blaine's POV**

Rachel was going to be working very closely with Finn on 'Sunset Boulevard.' I wasn't going to let Finn try and weasel his way back into Rachel's life, so I finished working on her car, and drove to Starbucks. It was our Starbucks in a way, and I was so glad to go there for her. I picked her up a muffin and a large herbal tea and drove to her office. I parked her car and walked upstairs and smiled at her secretary.

"Hi Maddie. Is she in?"

"She's in. Mr. Hudson just left. And apparently it wasn't good. All they did was argue. You should be glad you're here. Miss Berry could use a handsome face."

I nodded and walked into the office. Rachel hadn't looked up from the iPad that she was furiously typing on. I walked behind the chair and sat the tea and muffins on the desk and rubbed her neck softly. She gasped and then smiled, and warmed up to me. She leaned into me and I kissed her neck softly.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hey yourself. How is it you know how to read my mind?"

"I'm very observant. Maddie said Finn was here."

"Yeah, fucking prick. I don't want to talk about Finn. We're together now, and that's all that matters. I was going to call you and see about lunch. How's your day so far?"

"Better now that your car is fixed. I've got my brother coming over to pick my car up to take it to a garage. You coming home tonight?"

"I am going to try. I've got a meeting that may or may not run long. Rehearsals don't start for another two weeks, and I want you to tell me about this wonderful apartment you've found."

"The apartment. It's a loft. And it's two blocks from here. You want to see it?"

"Now?"

"Now's as good a time as ever. You need to get out of the office, and I need a break from cars. I've read your schedule. You don't have any meetings until four. So, lets go."

"Okay!"

Rachel said, as she grabbed her cell phone and sweater. We walked out of the office hand in hand and smiled at Maddie. She'd told her secretary to forward any important calls to her cell phone and I walked her over to the building that we were potentially going to be living in. I still had the key in my pocket and I shoved it in the door. I put my hands over her eyes and ushered her in the loft.

"Okay, don't open your eyes until I tell you to, okay?"

"Okay."

Rachel said, with excitement in her voice. I pulled my hands away and looked at our furniture. Everything that Kurt and Finn told me I could take, I did. I smiled as I walked over to the sofa and sat down. I lit a candle and grinned.

"Okay babe. Open your eyes."

And Rachel opened her eyes. She looked around and smiled. And then she started to cry. And then she walked out of the loft. I couldn't handle that, so I just sat there. Have I done the worst thing I could possibly think of?

_But what do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say_

_What do you say?_

**Rachel's POV**

"Blaine?"

"Rachel?"

He'd asked as I walked back into the apartment. I'd gone back to work after the whole debacle of the apartment, and had my meetings, but I couldn't shake it. He'd rented an apartment for us. We'd finally get to do whatever we wanted and not cared who didn't see. I needed him to know what I was feeling, and I couldn't say it over the phone. He looked surprised to see me, and I smiled at him.

"Hi baby."

"Rach, what happened?"

"I got a little overwhelmed, Blaine. That's all. You know, I promise it wasn't because I didn't want to say something negative. But there isn't anything to say negative. There isn't. This is all so beautiful, and amazing, and expensive. How are we going to afford this, babe?"

"Well, I'm so glad you asked me that question. See, Kurt and I are no longer getting married, so I have a little bit of a nest egg. I figure that we could use that, and then continue to save some money so we can pay the rent. It's eleven fifty a month, so I think we can swing it."

I nodded at him. I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him. He pulled me into his arms, and suddenly things felt right. We sat there talking and enjoying each other's company when my cell phone rang. It was Finn. I didn't want to answer it, but I knew that if I didn't he'd keep calling.

"What?"

I practically yelled into the phone, as Blaine rubbed my neck softly. I wanted nothing more to focus on that awesome sensation, but I knew I had to focus on the phone call.

"You just got a couple phone calls to do some interviews. I told them you'd call when you got back to the office."

"Okay. I have a new address, so I'm going to need you to pull some files for me so I can change my info."

"On it, anything else?"

"Yeah, don't call me anymore tonight. I don't care what happens. I don't care what Julie or Andrew say. I'm am incommunicado tonight. And if you call me, I won't answer."

And with that, I hung up. I looked at Blaine and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and stood me up. He led me into our new bedroom. In the middle of the bedroom was a king size canopy bed, and my dresser. He had it painted a deep gold color, which was my favorite color. I gasped and looked at him. All he could do is smile at me. He kissed me, and I melted. He led me to the bed, where we didn't leave the rest of the night.

_I just want to start again_

_And maybe you could show me how to try_

_And maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

**Blaine's POV**

Things were going great with Rachel and I. I was working over at Sunset Records when I got a phone call. I wasn't expecting anyone to call me, because I was recording all day, and Rachel was in meetings, but I wasn't expecting the call that I got.

"Hello?"

"Is this Blaine Anderson?"

"It is."

"Mr. Anderson, my name is Doctor Elizabeth Cantwell. I'm over at Lenox Hill Hospital. Are you the boyfriend of Rachel Berry?"

"I am. Is Rachel okay?"

I said, sitting up. I was nervous, because she'd started rehearsals for Sunset Boulevard and she wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize her role in the show. I took a deep breath as Doctor Cantwell continued.

"Miss Berry was rushed into the hospital here, because she was suffering from abdominal cramps. Anyway, turns out her appendix has ruptured. She's been asking for you, and wants you to come down."

"I'm on my way."

I said, not thinking about the megastar I had in the recording booth. I looked over at my assistant and told him what was going on. He agreed to stay there for me and I rushed out and hailed a taxi. I had them take me to Lenox Hill. I rushed inside and they told me where Rachel was. I saw her laying in her room and walked in, not caring that I wasn't exactly family.

"Honey?"

Rachel's head turned and she smiled when she looked at me. I knew that she was being stubborn and not waiting to go into the operating room. I walked to the side of the bed and took her hand.

"I'm not going to die, am I?"

"Not unless you don't get your sexy behind into the operating room so you can get that appendix removed."

"Oh, okay. That's it then?"

"That's it. And I promise you, I'll be right here for you when wake up, okay?"

Rachel nodded and I knew that I had a dozen or so phone calls to make. One, I didn't feel up to. But I felt that I had to. I called Kurt, and waited.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, it's Blaine. Listen, I know you swore you wouldn't talk to me again. And I know that Rachel hasn't been answering your emails. She's in the hospital. She's okay. Her appendix ruptured. She's in surgery now, and it should be about an hour."

"Thanks for telling me that, Blaine. My thoughts are with you and Rachel. I won't be here when you come to pick up the rest of your stuff. And Rachel's ungodly stuffed Rhino is still here."

"Hey! That rhino was a gift from me! Can you bring that to me?"

"Where are you?"

"Lenox Hill. She was on stage when she collapsed."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Yes, I'll bring you the rhino. I'll be there in twenty, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kurt."

I said, hanging up. I was suddenly nervous, because I hadn't seen Kurt since the breakup. So, why was I nervous? I had Rachel, and that's all I needed.

_What do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say_

_What do you say?_

**Blaine's POV-still**

I was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out and tell me how Rachel was doing when Kurt made his way down the hall holding Nemo. That's what Rachel named her hippo. I smiled at Kurt and he smiled back at me.

"May I sit?"

Kurt asked. I nodded and he sat down next to me. I know that he was trying to be nice, because I was worried. We hadn't seen each other face to face since the breakup, and it was a little distressing to me.

"Please, do. Thank you so much for coming. She's going to want to see a familiar face when she wakes up."

"I don't think I'm the right person for that job. She won't answer my emails."

"She thinks you blame her for this whole thing. This isn't her fault. You do know that, right?"

"I know. I keep emailing her that. She hasn't read any of them. This is hard on me, having a conversation with you like this, Blaine. I won't lie. And though I don't blame Rachel, I am still pissed at her."

"I know. And I am sorry."

"I know. It's going to take awhile to get over. I can forgive you, but I won't forget. You know?"

"I do. So, let's see what the doctor says. Is this her?"

"Mr. Anderson?"

The doctor said. I stood up and Kurt stood up with me. And then Doctor Cantwell shook my hand one more time. I put Nemo the rhino on the chair and looked at her.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm Dr. Cantwell. So glad we finally got to meet."

"Me too. This is my best friend, Kurt Hummel. He's also friends with Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel. So, Rachel's surgery was a success. She's in the recovery room. She's still going to be sleeping due to the anesthesia. You'll be able to see her momentarily. A nurse will be out to tell you when."

"Thank you, Dr. Cantwell."

And I watched her walk away. I turned to say something to Kurt, and he was nowhere to be found. I sat down, clutching Nemo and waiting for a nurse to come out. I only had a few minutes to wait, when a grandmotherly woman wearing pink scrubs came out to tell me that she was downstairs. She was in the room that was down the hall. I walked down there and stood in the doorway, just watching her. She looked beautiful when she slept, and I didn't want to disturb that. I walked further into the room and pulled a chair over to the bed. I lay Nemo on the bed next to her, and took her hand. I looked down at her wrist and realized that she had a tattoo. The tattoo was a rainbow with my name on it. And I knew, that right then and there I had to protect her, and our relationship at all costs.

"Blaine?"

I heard her whisper. She was coming around. I pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her. I watched her open her eyes and smile warmly at me. She brought my hand up and kissed it softly. I nuzzled her hand and watched as she looked over.

"Hi baby. I got Nemo here."

"I see that. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too, I was so scared."

She giggled a little bit and then kissed my hand again. I watched as she shifted herself around in the bed and made room for me. I climbed into the bed, and I knew what I needed to do.

_And I had my heart beating down_

_But I always come back for more, yeah_

_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_

_When you're laying down on the floor, there_

_So talk to me, talk to me_

_Like lovers do_

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me_

_Like lovers do,_

_Like lovers do_

**Two months later: Opening night. Sunset Boulevard. **

**Rachel's POV**

I was so nervous. I almost didn't get to keep my role, but I was back at it two days later because I wasn't going to lose possibly the biggest role of my career. I paced around the dressing room, warming up when Finn poked his head into the room.

"Rachel, you've got a visitor."

"If it's not Blaine, I don't care."

"Well you're in luck, because it is."

And I turned around, to see Blaine standing in the doorway. He was holding a dozen white roses and Nemo the Rhino. I giggled a little bit and watched as he walked in. He put the roses on my dressing table, and brought Nemo over to me. He kissed me softly, and I heard the door close. I smiled at him and then sat down.

"You nervous?"

"Yes. But it's a good nervous."

"I'm glad. So, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"The Glee club is out there."

I looked at him. I couldn't believe that. I wouldn't believe that the Glee club would come to New York to see me in an off-off-off Broadway musical. I opened the door and walked to the curtain. I peeked out and saw Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce-Abrams and Kurt Hummel. Kurt came to see me, and I didn't deserve that. Conspicuous by her absence was Santana. I wasn't expecting her to be there, and I didn't want her there. I turned around and saw Blaine standing behind me.

"Five minutes to curtain, Miss Berry. I'll be watching from a monitor in your dressing room. I'll be there off stage left, when you come off for curtain call. Like we discussed okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you. Don't forget that. Kick ass."

"I love you too."

I said, kissing him before taking my place on stage. I watched him as he walked back towards my dressing room. Things were going to change. For the better, or the worse, I had no idea. But I knew they were.

_What do you say to taking chances_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say_

_What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

**A/N: Song used: Taking Chances by Celine Dion. Damn muses are constantly taking things in a new direction…read and review, Starkids.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming! I think it may or may not be time for Blaine and Rachel's first fight! That may come in the next couple chapters. For now, it's a little bit of a riff. Mostly Blaine's POV, with some Rachel thrown in! Song used: 'Alone' by Heart**

Chapter 7

**Blaine's POV**

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm laying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

I wasn't expecting Rachel home at a certain time, and here it was, two am and she still hadn't come in. I wasn't trying to be controlling, but I can't sleep without Rachel laying next to me. It's like it was when I was with Kurt. When he was auditioning and was out late, I wouldn't sleep until he was there. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number one more time.

"Hi, it's Rachel. I'm not taking any calls right now. Leave a message, and I'll call you."

"Hey babe. It's me again, it's a little after two and you're still not home. Figured I'd call you and see where you were. Uh, I miss you. Just call me when you can. Love you, so much."

And I lay there for a little bit longer. Suddenly, my cell rang. I looked at it, it was Rachel. I sighed and answered it, knowing what she was going to say.

"Hello?"

"Baby! I'm sorry! I lost track of time! I'm in the taxi now on my way home!"

"Oh. I was expecting you to tell me you'd be all night."

"Silly Blaine! You know I can't function a night without you. I'm literally outside the loft right now. I'll be up in two."

"Okay. Love you."

"What, you're gonna hang up?"

"Well no, but I thought you'd want me to."

Rachel chuckled, and I smiled. Her chuckle seemed tired. I waited and then I heard the lock in the apartment door tumble and I knew she was home. I hung up and got out of bed. I put my slippers on and walked out into the living room. She was standing there looking like she'd looked this morning, except for being exhausted. She looked at me and smiled and I was lost. She walked over to me and kissed me softly.

"Welcome home."

"Rather glad to be home. I hate investor parties. They're stupid. But I understand them."

"I know. I'm just mad I couldn't be there."

"Why not?"

"I would've gotten fired. It would've violated the terms of my contract with the company if I went. So, I had to sit here and be miserable."

Rachel walked into the bedroom with me and removed her heels and went to my dresser and removed one of my t-shirts. Then she walked into the bathroom and I followed her. She slid easily out of her dress and into one of my t-shirts. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Ordered a pizza and watched 'Pretty Woman'"

"Wow. That's a miserable night."

"Oh yeah. It was. You weren't here."

She crawled into bed and I walked over to the bed and got into bed with her. She pulled me close to her, and we slept. There was nothing better than being in bed with Rachel, and I wanted it more and more.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone?_

_How do I get you alone?_

A few weeks later, I had a meeting with a few financial backers for the production that my company was working for when I clicked over to my Twitter page. I saw a link that bothered me. I clicked on it, and it brought up a picture of Rachel with Finn. So, I immediately picked up the phone and dialed Rachel's office. I knew that she'd be in the office all day because of meetings for Sunset Boulevard.

"Rachel Berry's office."

"Hey, it's Blaine."

"Hey Blaine…I'll connect you."

I waited and then heard it. She was laughing, and she sounded like she was having a good time. I had big news for her, and I wanted to share it with her, but I wasn't sure of how she'd take the news.

"Rachel Berry."

"Hey."

"Blaine! Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing…so I was wondering if we could have lunch together. I just got some exciting news and I want to share it with you."

"Baby, today's not good for me. I've just gotten these business meetings that I've got to do before I train my replacement."

"Oh. Okay, well I understand. Hey, you and Finn look really cozy on this picture that was sent to me by my friend. So, its cool. You take your time. My news can wait."

"Blaine, you seem upset. Are you okay?"

"Rachel, I'm fine. I just wanted to have lunch with my girlfriend, who over the last two weeks I've seen maybe a total of four times. I got a new job. It pays more and it's closer to the apartment. So, I'm fine."

And I slammed down the phone. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Rachel was choosing business over me, and that's fine. I understand that. What I didn't understand was why was she declining lunch. We always had lunch together, no matter what our schedules allowed. I packed up my office and smiled at my now former secretary and smiled at her.

"You're going to do great things over at Webber Productions, Blaine. Just as you've done them here."

"Thanks Alisa. You've been amazing too. Now, kiss Carla and Devon for me."

"I will."

She said, and helped me carry my briefcase and box to the elevator. I pushed the button and turned to look at her one more time.

"If Rachel calls, forward all of her calls to my voicemail."

"Will do."

And I made my way down the elevator and out to my newest destiny. I just kind of hoped when Rachel saw me, she'd be okay with this whole thing. I was not anticipating her reaction when I walked in.

_You don't know how long I have wanted _

_To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_And I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

"Ahh, Mr. Anderson. Welcome to Andrew Lloyd Webber productions."

"Thank you. Do I have any meetings lined up today?"

The woman who was to be my new secretary, Angelica looked at the book she had in front of her. She studied it for a few minutes, and smiled back at me. She shook her head and smiled politely.

"No. No meetings scheduled today. Tomorrow morning at nine AM you are scheduled for a meeting with the head of production, and the Production Assistant of Sunset Boulevard. So please, go settle into your office."

"Thank you, Angelica. That will be all for now."

I said, walking into my office. I started setting things up, when I heard a knock on my office door. I walked over to it and threw the lock then opened it. And there was Rachel standing there. She looked shocked to see me there and secretly I was glad.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"This was the good news I was trying to tell you, but you brushed me off. Surprise. I'm the lead financial advisor for Andrew Lloyd Webber productions. But, again, you couldn't meet me for lunch, so it's fine."

"Can I come in? Maybe we can talk about it."

"You know what, Rachel. Not right now. I've got so much to do, and some paperwork to file. Why don't you go run and play with Finn, and I'll stay here and crunch the numbers."

"Blaine, that's not fair."

I closed the door and watched her sit down at my desk. I walked around to the other side of it and sat down across from her. I took out some paperwork and started to fill it out.

"So, this is how it is then?"

"I'm sorry, Rach. How what is?"

"You don't tell me about working at ALW Productions, and now you are ignoring me?"

"Fuck, Rachel. I told you I wanted to tell you my big news, but you blew me off. I tried to tell you. And lately, quite honestly, you haven't been open enough for me. So, you want to come at me, and tell me I'm ignoring you? The shoe is on the other foot now, Rachel."

Rachel looked stunned. She couldn't believe that I'd said this to her. But it was how I felt. I couldn't believe that I had said that to her, but someone had to. She looked at me and sighed.

"You're right. God, Blaine. I'd sworn that I wouldn't let anything come in between us, and that's exactly what I'm doing. I am letting my appearance in 'Sunset Boulevard' come in between us. And Finn. God, how stupid can I be? Look, I'm sorry. Why don't we leave early, go home and order in?"

"That sounds so good. Like, you don't even know how good that sounds. My schedule for today is completely empty."

"I have one more meeting. So why don't you go home, make all the plans, and I'll be there as soon as my meeting is over. We're going to make us work, Blaine. I swear to god, I will."

And I believed her. Because I knew, that she did love me. And I did love her. I do. I want us to work, and we'd make damn sure that we did. But why did it seem like things were on a downward spiral for us?

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_Alone, alone_

**A/N: Okay, so I left it wide open…but I promise. It'll get better! So, read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 will be interpreted as best as I can. I've never seen 'Cabaret' and I will do my best to interpret the song as best as I can. Song used: 'Maybe This Time' by the incomparable Liza Minelli**

Chapter 8

**Rachel's POV**

_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky_

_Maybe this time, he'll stay_

_Maybe this time _

_For the first time_

_Love won't hurry away_

As I sit here watching Blaine sleep, I realize just how lucky I am. But it wasn't always this way. I was that annoying girl that would do anything to get what she wanted, but with Finn it was different. He pushed me to be better. He pushed me to want more. With Blaine, it's different, because he's not a pusher. He just stands aside, calculates the money, and supports me from afar. But sometimes I keep wondering if he's not sure about me, and wants to go back to Kurt. I know that he and Kurt have mended fences, and their friendship is firmly back in tact. But how am I supposed to know whether or not he's going to leave me? I live each day like it was my last one, and I'm going to keep this relationship, because I've never loved anyone, the way that I love Blaine. Finn and I have a very rocky friendship, because he has Meghan now, and Santana as well. We had lunch together one time, and all we did was argue. I knew that at that point my friendship with Finn was irreparable. Blaine rolled over and felt my pillow then opened his eyes.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just having a hard time sleeping, that's all."

"Aww, babe. Why?"

"I had a bad dream. And now I just can't get back to sleep. It scares me."

He was really concerned. He sat up in bed and pulled me close to him. He nuzzled my neck softly and I sighed. I knew that he was going to ask me about it, and I wasn't ready to talk about it.

"What was it about?"

I sighed, knowing he was going to push the issue if I didn't tell him. So I pushed further into him, and lay back down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath preparing myself for the story I was getting ready to tell. I was letting all of my insecurities out, and it was make or break for us.

"I had a dream that you were at our Starbucks. You had a chocolate chip muffin and a Pumpkin Spice Latte. I was expecting me to come into the scene, but Kurt was there. And you guys were having the time of your life. You guys were laughing and holding hands, and being a couple. I was sitting over at a corner table drinking an herbal tea and eating my bran muffin. I had my laptop up, and I was furiously typing. It doesn't matter what it was, but I kept watching you and Kurt and I couldn't help to feel lonely. And then you two got up and walked out…and I knew that I could never be that happy."

"Shh. That's a very scary dream. But see, my darling. The difference between that dream and reality is that I'm laying with you in bed right now. And Kurt and I are friends. Well, not quite friends yet. But we're working on our friendship. And you, my beautiful darling, don't have to worry. Because I love you. And there is nothing to worry about. So put that pretty head on that pillow, and close your eyes. You have a big day tomorrow. It's not everyday that Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Brittney Pierce, Artie Abrams and Noah Puckerman get to come to New York to see a show."

"You're right. I love you."

"I love you, too Princess. Now go to sleep."

He said, pulling me closer. I drifted off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was a huge day. I was finally going to make my stage debut in New York City…even if it was quite off-Broadway, it was still a start. And with Blaine by my side, I knew things would be so much better.

_He will hold me fast_

_I'll be home at last_

_Not a loser anymore_

_Like the last time _

_And the time before_

I woke up the next morning and saw that Blaine wasn't laying next to me. But I felt a bag on the bed and a cup of tea on the dresser. I grabbed the bag and opened it and inside was a note, and a chocolate chip muffin. I opened the note that was also shoved in the bag and revealed that there were two notes. I opened the first one, and saw that it was from Blaine.

"_Darling, _

_Today's your big day. You don't know how proud of you I am. I cant wait to see you kill it. I had to go into work for a couple hours this morning. Eat your muffin, read the second note, and call him. I'll be home around two. _

_I miss you, I love you._

_Blaine."_

I smiled at his note, and kissed it softly. I took my muffin out of the bag, where the second note came out. I looked at it for the longest time, before deciding on opening it. I took a swig of herbal tea, and opened the letter and read it.

"_Rachel, _

_So, tonight is your big night. Sunset Boulevard is the start, then it's Cabaret, Chicago and then the stars. I need you to know two things. First, I don't blame you for what happened. You've been my best friend since day one, and I miss that. I need you to kick ass in this. Call me. You still have my number. I know you do. And second, I'll be in the front row with the tomatoes._

_I miss you, and I love you_

_Kurt."_

I sighed and realized Kurt was right. I did miss him. I finished eating my muffin and picked up my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts. I decided on calling Blaine first, because he'd want to know I was awake.

"ALW Productions. Blaine Anderson's office."

"Hey Ang, it's Rachel Berry."

"Ahh, Rachel. Yes, Blaine's been waiting for you to call. I'll connect you."

And I waited. I got up out of the bed and started walking around, grabbing my outfit for hanging out waiting backstage with Blaine. I had decided on jeans and a tank top when I heard the click.

"Rach."

"Blaine."

"You got the notes?"

"I did. I'm sorry you had to go to work."

"I am too. I should be home by two, so that'll leave us plenty of time to get to the theater. Have you called Kurt?"

"Not yet. You're the first person I called. If I admit that I'm nervous, will that make me less of a woman?"

"No. That just makes you honest. Look, I've got a couple things to do, so just call Kurt, and I'll be home around two. Love you."

"Love you too."

And he hung up. I got into the shower and got relaxed and called Kurt. I got his voicemail and I left a message. I knew Kurt would call me back, and so I started straightening up the apartment and the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kurt. I took a deep breath and answered, knowing that he'd talk to me.

_Everybody loves a winner_

_So nobody loved me_

'_Lady Peaceful' 'Lady Happy'_

_That's what I long to be_

_All the odds are in my favor_

_Something's bound to begin_

_It's got to happen, happen sometime_

_Maybe this time I'll win_

"Hey Rachel, I don't have long. I'm just calling to wish you luck tonight. I'm going to be there, but I'm hoping my meeting doesn't run long. I want to let you know that I'll definitely be there!"

"Oh Kurt, that's the best thing you could've said to me. I'm nervous enough as it is! The whole Glee club will be there! I can't wait to see you!"

"Same! I have to go! I'll see you tonight!"

And then he hung up, leaving me to fend for myself until Blaine came home. And that wasn't the best idea, because I kept thinking of ways to sabotage my performance.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Kurt's POV**_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I wake up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief,_

_Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I don't get it. Everyone seems to have love. Blaine has Rachel, Finn has Santana, Puck and Zizes got engaged. Mike and Tina Chang got married. Quinn is in a relationship with a good man, and Brittany and Artie got engaged. Where did that leave me? Single and miserable. Well, not miserable, per se but still. It didn't used to be that way. I remember how Blaine and I met, and how I swore that I'd get him to love me. And then he did. Then that fucking party changed everything. He got drunk and made out with Rachel. As I left my office I locked the door, I turned and ran smack dab into someone that I hadn't had any communication with, Dave Karofsky. 

"Kurt?"

"Dave Karofsky?"

"Yeah, it's me. How've you been?"

He said, extending his hand for me to shake. I wasn't scared of him, now. Blaine had taught me a lot since we'd been together and it was courage. That courage made me stronger. I shook his hand and looked at him.

"I've been good. How have you been?"

"Good. Good. Life's been good to me, man. You look like your headed out somewhere."

"Rachel's making her stage debut tonight. I told her I'd be there to support her."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure. So, what brings you to the big city? Last I'd heard you were studying acting at the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor."

"I am. Well, I've actually transferred out here. I'm going to NYU now. Their theater department is top notch. So, you work here?"

"Work here? I own this company."

"No shit, is that true?"

"Totally. This is Kurt Hummel Productions. We do mostly off-Broadway productions, but we did have a co-producer credit on 'How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying' and we were responsible for landing Darren Criss for two weeks."

"That was you guys?"

"Yep. So, it seems I have an extra ticket. Would you care to join me?"

He looked shocked that I'd even asked him. He'd changed, I could see that in his face. He wasn't the same Karofsky that had bullied me in high school. He was a much different man. He nodded and looked at me.

"So, so much has changed with me."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

I asked as we started towards the parking garage that housed my car. He stopped and put his hand on mine and spun me to look at him. I looked into his eyes and that's when I noticed it. The truth was finally in his eyes.

"Well, I'm gay."

And then I shocked myself. I hugged him and then pulled away. This was a step in the right direction for him, and I knew that he was a lot more confident in himself. We got into my car and I knew this might be a good thing for the both of us.

_I work hard everyday of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

_I get down on my knees_

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord-somebody-somebody_

_Can anybody find me-somebody to love_

_(He works hard)_

Dave and I ended up at the theater and we were smiling and laughing. We walked around to the theater and flashed the backstage passes I'd gotten us. We went through the door and I easily found Rachel's dressing room. I knocked once, and the door opened and Blaine stood there. He looked at me and then past me and saw Dave standing there with me. His eyes widened and then looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Dave and I came together. He saw me coming out of the office and we came together. Is Rachel here?"

"Yep. She'll be glad to see you."

"Good." 

Blaine said, opening the door wider and letting us in. Blaine shook Dave's hand and I went right over to Rachel. She was in costume, and I didn't want to mess that up. She saw Dave and I standing in her mirror and she squealed at me and hugged me.

"Kurt! You made it! And you brought a date! Hey Dave."

"Hey Rachel. Looking good. Congratulations."

He said, as he walked up to her and hugged her. She didn't seem shocked by him being here. I'd known Rachel a long time, and I knew when she was trying for a setup. I think she knew this all along, and was trying to tell me something. 

"So, how long have you two been in communication?"

I asked Rachel teasingly. She giggled at me guiltily and I knew that she was behind this whole thing. She hugged me again, and then she whispered in my ear.

"I've been talking to him since we graduated. He's single, you're single. I don't want you to suffer or be alone. Dave moved all the way out here. Just be gentle."

And right away, I knew that Rachel was absolutely right. I needed to give Dave a chance, because he probably wasn't that same guy he was in high school. We wished Rachel luck, bid Blaine and her a fond farewell and headed out to take our seats with the rest of the Glee clubbers. Everyone was shocked to see me there with Dave, but this was comfortable. I smiled and Mercedes looked at me. 

"Is that Dave Karofsky?"

"It is."

"And are you two together?"

"I don't know."

"What about Blaine?"

"He's dating Rachel."

And Mercedes eyes got wide. Like she hadn't heard that Blaine had gone straight. She turned around in her seat and looked at me. She was fishing for gossip. I wasn't going to be the one to give it to her. I wouldn't do that to Blaine, no matter how truly hurt I was. I shook my head and pointed to the stage. It was Rachel's big night, and I wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

_Everyday-I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_Got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah-yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh Lord_

_Somebody-somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Rachel killed it in Sunset Boulevard. She did amazing, and I was so proud of her. I looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. I knew that she would be. I looked around and realized that Blaine was nowhere to be found. I had turned to look at Dave, when an usher came over to our section.

"Are you guys the New Directions glee club?"

"We are. I'm Kurt Hummel. This is Dave, Puck and Lauren, Artie and Brittany, Tina and Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray and her boyfriend Brian."

"Okay, good. All of you are on the list. Please, follow me. Mr. Anderson and Miss Berry have requested that you all come backstage."

I gasped. That was a Rachel thing to do. I told them all and we all headed backstage. Blaine was standing outside the door and he smiled at every single one of us. He looked good. But that wasn't my place to say, anymore. We all stood there as Blaine gave directions to the stagehands. We waited patiently, and then he turned to us.

"Hey New Directions."

"Blaine, what's going on? Why did you play with Kurt the way you did?"

Mercedes asked. She was always to the point. Blaine hugged her and smiled at her. He was doing his annoyed Blaine act. He rolled his eyes and sighed. That's how you knew that he was annoyed. 

"Mercedes. My relationship with Kurt isn't your business. In fact, it's nobody's business. Now, Rachel is here. She wants to see all of you, though I don't understand why. Half of you don't even like her. But this is what she wants, so enter. But I promise if any of you try to bring her down on her big night, I will have you personally escorted from the building."

And into the dressing room we walked. Rachel had just finished changing into jeans and a white blouse. I squealed and ran over to her and she pulled me into a hug. I watched as Dave stood next to me. He watched the New Directions carefully, as did I. I knew that everyone was watching him, so I pulled away from Rachel and looked at them.

"You guys stop staring at him. He's not the same that he was two years ago. None of us are, okay? So, lay off! Sure, we're all here supporting Rachel, but you guys keep looking at him like the devil incarnate. So just stop."

"We're just-"

"Looking out for me, Quinn? Let's face it. You haven't been in contact with any of us since we graduated, and out of the blue, you text Blaine and tell him you're in New York? You don't know what's going on. Blaine, Rachel and I are a close knit group. Nothing's coming between that. So go back to Lima, or Cincinnati, or Akron…or where ever it was you came from, and pretend that we don't know each other. You're good at that."

And I hugged Rachel one more time, with promises to call her and led Dave out of the theater. And for the first time in a long time, I felt liberated.

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I'm okay, I'm alright_

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

While my life was coming together, I hadn't realized that Rachel's was slowly unraveling. And I didn't like that, not one bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it more than you know. I know that my hard work isn't for nothing. Keep reviewing!**

Chapter 10

**Rachel's POV**

_If I could give you the world_

_On a silver platter_

_Would it even matter_

_You'd still be mad at me_

_If I can find in this_

_A dozen roses_

_Which I'd give to you_

_You'd still be miserable_

_In reality_

_I'm gon be who I be_

_And I don't feel no faults_

_For all the lies that you bought_

_You can try as you may_

_Break me down when I say_

So, the last couple of months haven't been especially easy. Blaine walked out on me one night after an argument and I haven't heard from him since. I mean, we work together at Andrew Lloyd Webber Productions, of course, but there was nothing there. Rumor had it he was spending all kinds of time with Jesse St. James, who'd recently come out of the closet. Looking back, I kind of knew he was a closeted homosexual, but it didn't dawn on me until then. I'd been auditioning a lot more lately, and getting every role that I'd tried out for, because everyone knew my name. I was getting ready to start rehearsals for 'Cabaret' and I couldn't wait. Of course, I was dating a nice guy now, and I couldn't wait to see him. I was getting ready to finish up for the day, when Blaine swept into my office. I looked at him as he was dressed in red slacks and a black t-shirt and wingtips. I smiled my best professional smile for him and signed some papers I had on my desk.

"Hello Blaine."

"Hey Rachel."

"What brings you by my office?"

He was staring at me. And then it pained me just how much I'd missed him. It didn't matter just how angry we were at each other, all I knew at that point in time was just how much I'd missed him. I couldn't bear losing him again, so I wouldn't open my heart.

"The director of Cabaret called. Said that he needed you, early. Something about a costume fitting."

I nodded. Something strange had been going on with me over the last month, and I had been putting on weight. I hadn't realized that I was getting bigger, and I didn't think anyone had noticed. Blaine was still looking at me like something was going on. He just kept staring at me.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little…excuse me!"

I said, getting up and running to the bathroom. This was the third time in two hours I'd gotten sick. Blaine followed me and I looked at him. He looked back at me and I knew that things were different. It was like he knows what was going on with me, even if I didn't.

"Rachel, is there a possibility that you might be pregnant?"

I gasped. I hadn't even thought of it. I'd been so wrapped up with doing different things that I hadn't realized how late my period was. I walked back to my office and looked at my calendar. I counted backwards and started to cry. I was quite possibly pregnant. And I didn't know how I'd handle that. Blaine walked around the other side of the desk towards me, and pulled me into a hug. I was so screwed.

_That ain't up to you_

_Gon on and do what you do_

_Hate on me hater_

_Now or later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

Blaine and I cancelled our appointments and he escorted me to my gynecologists office. He held my hand, and I knew that things were going to be okay. I'd hoped. Blaine had his head on my shoulder. This closeness between us was going to be the death of me. I figured I'd throw something out there to him, and see what he did. It was now or never, Rachel. So I did it.

"I miss you, Blaine."

"I miss you too, Rachel."

And with that, the doctor found her way into the waiting room. She called me into the room, and I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I may be pregnant. Sure, I wanted to have a baby, I just wanted to be a little bit more settled first. But this baby was going to be good for Blaine and I.

"Hello, Rachel. How are we feeling today?"

"Good Doctor Watson, thank you. How are you?"

"Great thank you. Who's this strapping young fellow?"

"Blaine Anderson. I'm Rachel's boyfriend."

I nodded, and knew everything was okay. I could feel it. The doctor ran all the necessary tests and we went back to the waiting room. We were going back to the waiting room to talk. He'd confused me when he'd told the doctor that he was my boyfriend. I turned and looked at him.

"You're my boyfriend?"

"Well…I'd hope so. I mean, I want to be. Rachel, you might be pregnant. And the baby's mine. Everything I said to you two months ago, I didn't mean. You know that. It was a stressful time for me. Things weren't going the way I'd wanted it to. And losing you was the worst thing for me. I can't date Jesse. I haven't dated Jesse since two weeks after I walked out. And Dax and you aren't happy. This I know. Dax can't do with you, what I can. I can give you a steady home, and a wonderful apartment, and an even better dog. Babs misses you. I miss you."

I was sold. I needed to move back in with him. And I needed to be with him everyday. Sure, I was still mad that he'd left, and we'd figure that out. Doctor Watson walked back into the office and smiled at me. Right away, somehow or other, Blaine and I instinctively knew that our whole life was going to change.

_(Go ahead and hate)_

_Go ahead and hate on me hater_

_I'm not afraid of_

_What I bought I paid for_

_You can hate on me…_

Once Doctor Watson had officially confirmed that I was almost two months pregnant, Blaine and I had reconciled and we were headed to our Starbucks. We had just come around the corner when we saw Finn step in front of us. He looked like he was three hours behind a five o'clock shadow. He looked miserable, and I couldn't believe it. He'd been with Santana for a couple months now, so I could understand just how bad he'd look.

"Hey Finn."

Blaine said. Finn looked up at Blaine, and then looked at me. He had some longing in his eyes. Blaine noticed it and I felt his arm slide tighter around my back. He was being possessive and I smiled warmly.

"Hey guys. You two look happy. Where are you headed to?"

"Starbucks. To celebrate."

"Celebrate? Ahh, yes. Congratulations on Cabaret. The role that got away."

"Well yes, and something bigger too."

I said to him. Then he started looking at me. He noticed something was different and then he started getting irritated. He looked at Blaine, and looked at me. Then he looked back at Blaine again.

"Is it mine?"

"No. The timing's off for you. I'm due in May. The timing for you and me wouldn't be right. It's most definitely Blaine's. Now please, just be happy for us."

"Happy for you? Happy for you? You cheated on me, with someone I trusted! With someone Kurt trusted! And now, you want me to be happy for you? No, fuck that shit, Rachel! I hope you and Blaine are happy together."

And he walked away. I sat down on the bench and sighed. He was right. But I couldn't believe just how much pain I was putting him in. I started to cry, and Blaine sat down next to me.

"Don't let him get the better of you, Rach. You're stronger than he is. You're so much better than him. He's trying to bring you down because Santana's miserable. You've got me, and Kurt. And you don't need anyone else. Okay?"

And Blaine was right, because once again, he was brilliant. He was smart, and sassy and funny, and everything I wanted. What I didn't realize, was that Finn was going to ruin my life. And I didn't realize just how much power he truly wielded.

_Ooh, if I gave you peaches_

_Out of my own garden_

_And made you a peach cobbler_

_Would you slap me out?_

_Wonder if I gave you diamonds_

_Out of my own womb_

_Would you feel the love in that_

_Or ask why not the moon_

_If I gave you sanity_

_For the good of humanity_

_Had all the solutions for pain and pollution_

_No matter where I live_

_Despite the things I give_

_You'll always be this way_

_So go ahead and…_

_Hate on me hater_

_Now or later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby…_

"I'm ruined! I'm so fucking ruined!"

I yelled, as I threw the paper out my office door. I watched as Blaine ducked it. And then he leaned down to pick it up. He read it and his eyes widened. It was technically a Broadway newsletter, but it was a newsletter that everyone read. It was the end all, be all of Broadway newsletters. He sat down across from me at my desk and shook his head.

"How could he do this to us?"

"It's not us, Blaine. It's me. I haven't told Timothy about this yet, because we're having lunch later today. I'm fucked. I'll never work in theater again."

"No, no. There's still damage control we can do. We can get on the phone and still work it out. It's all damage control. All of it. I'm getting Sophia on it now. This won't ruin you."

Blaine kept telling me. I didn't care. I wanted Finn to hurt. Hurt just as bad as he'd hurt me. Even worse. And I'd make damn sure that he would.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Song used in the last chapter was 'Hate On Me' originally done by Jill Scott, sang in an episode by Mercedes. I'm hoping you guys love the story as much as I do love writing it. Might be some more surprises in store!**

Chapter 11

Kurt's POV

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

I haven't felt like this since Blaine and I were together. We knew that it was going to be tough being apart, but we didn't realize how hard it was going to truly be. We were trying to be a couple, and not worrying about what everyone else thought. We were sitting on the sofa, watching Auction Hunters when he turned to look at me.

"Hey, I just got the weirdest idea."

"What's that?"

I asked, looking at him. He watched me for a second and then I could tell that he was super stoked about which ever idea he had. I smiled at him, and then he continued on.

"I think we should try and do this. There's money to be made in this business!"

"Honey, we are not going to become auction hunters. We can't. We don't have any stores or anything. Why would we even try?"

"It isn't hard. I have a friend. He has a store. Let's just try it. See what happens. All we have to do is represent him, and then we'll take it from there."

I could see the excitement written on Dave's face, so I agreed. We'd probably be horrible at this auction hunting thing, but we'd try it. I just wanted to see him happy, and that's what I was going to do. Make sure he was as happy as he could be. So he stood up and looked at me.

"I'm going to talk to Max about it, see what he says. He's always complaining how he doesn't have any help to go to these auctions. I'll be back in about an hour."

I nodded and kissed him softly. It would give me an hour to get some paperwork done for the office. He smiled at me, stroked my hair and walked out the door. I sat at my desk and smiled. I was typing on my laptop when my phone rang. I was expecting a fax, so I looked at the caller ID and noticed Rachel was calling my house phone. I wondered what that was about, so I called her back at the number she was calling me from.

"Rachel Berry's office."

"Hi Alisa. This is Kurt Hummel, I'm looking for Rachel."

"She just called you. She's in her office, and she's got big news. Let me connect you."

Alisa said. I waited and wondered what Rachel's big news could be. She must've met Barbra, but she would've included all kinds pictures. I waited, and then the line clicked, and I heard her voice.

"Rachel Berry's office."

"Rachel."

"Kurt! Ahhh! You're the first person besides Alisa that knows! Blaine's here too, and you're on speaker phone."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Well Kurt, Blaine and I are getting married."

"Rachel, that's delightful! Congratulations! When did he ask you?"

"Just a little while ago actually. But there's more, Kurt."

Blaine said. I could hear the love and happiness he had in his voice. He was so happy, and that's all he needed to be. As long as he was happy, I was too. But I could only imagine what the next thing could be.

"I'm pregnant, Kurt."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. Going on two months now."

"Congratulations! When are you due?"

"Sometime in September. But Kurt, we want you to be okay with this."

I thought about it for a second. I couldn't find anger inside me. All I had was happiness. Happiness for me, and happiness for Blaine and Rachel. They were having a baby, and I couldn't be happier for them.

"I'm totally okay with this, guys. I just want you guys happy. And a baby, damn. I'm so excited."

I watched as Dave walked back into the apartment. He had a stack of papers in his hand and I knew he'd be successful in his vision of becoming an Auction Hunter, and he put the papers on the table. I finished with Rachel and Blaine, once again giving them my sincerest congratulations and then turned back to Dave.

"Hey."

"Hey, so who was on the phone?"

"Rachel. Turns out her and Blaine are expecting."

"Oh, that's awesome for them! I talked to Max. And he gave me a list of places in the area that are having auctions that we can go to. I only asked for places in the area, because I know that you've got a lot of work to do at Hummel Productions. I figured that you could accompany me on at least one of these."

I smiled. He was so excited about doing this, I couldn't bring him down. I couldn't tell him that I had zero desire to do this, but I'd do it. Because I loved him. And I was getting attached. I looked at the paper and smiled. I had to do it. I couldn't let him down.

"I'm in. When do we go?"

"Two days. I know you have that big Cabaret meeting this week, but I was kind of hoping you'd go with me after the meeting."

I couldn't tell him no. I'd agreed. And then I knew just how in love with Dave Karofsky I truly was.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand_

I knew that my mind was somewhere else. I was working on trying to get Darren Criss into a production of 'West Side Story' that we were doing, and I wasn't focused. I'd written to his publicist twice that I was going to be an Auction Hunter. I had to delete that, and rewrite the email twice. Blaine had never distracted me this bad. Dave had. I don't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. I waited for his publicist to get back to me, and I picked up the phone to call Dave. His phone went straight to voicemail, and I left a message. I saw that I had gotten an email, and I knew that it was from Darren's people. They had said that as much as Darren wants to play Tony in West Side Story, and work for me again, his schedule simply wouldn't allow it. And then that Darren wanted to speak with me, it included his phone number, which had never happened to me before. At that point, I knew that I'd made it. I had my first client. I called him and waited for him to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Darren Criss?"

"Yes?"

"Hi. This is Kurt Hummel, from Kurt Hummel productions."

"Hi Kurt! Eliza told me you'd be calling me. I'm so sorry I can't be part of West Side Story."

"It's no problem. So, does this mean that you want to be considered for Kurt Hummel productions in the future?"

"Are you kidding! I want to be a contracted part time performer!"

"Are you serious? This is so good, Darren! I'm hoping that if another part comes up in another musical we're doing, I'll be offering it to you first! I'll have my lawyers draw up the papers and have them faxed to your publicist's office."

"No…don't do that. Eliza Curtain is HORRIBLE with paperwork. That's why I didn't receive the contracts for your offer to do West Side Story last night, when the cover sheet said you'd sent them a month ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Send them to my office in my home. I'll be sure to get them there. This is my home fax number."

He said, and he gave it to me. I wrote it down, and made sure to put it in my contacts for fax machines. I put his cell phone number down in my contacts box we chatted briefly.

"I have to go now, Kurt. Glee calls. But feel free to give me a call, whether it to talk or even to offer a part. And I'll do the same."

And then he hung up. I hung up too, and I got so excited. I let out a yell, and then watched the expression on Dave's face. I hadn't known Dave was there, but when I saw him, I knew that things were even better.

"What's got you excited?"

"Darren Criss wants to be a contracted performer!"

And then Dave kissed me. And I knew that everything was going to be just fine, no matter if we were going to become auction hunters or not.

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

'_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

So, we started our journey. We were standing outside of a storage facility in Dayton and it was twelve below zero. I was wearing the newest Marc Jacobs knee length sweater, and black jeans. How did it get to be so cold? I was bundled up in a North Face jacket, and male Ugg boots. Dave was in flannel, jeans and Caterpillar boots. I watched as the auctioneer came up and smiled at all of us.

"This here is a cash only auction. You buy, you shlep. Deal?"

We all nodded, and then it was off to the races. We had a ton of cash from Max, and I watched as Dave got into this whole thing. It was kind of fun. He bought two storage lockers from the facility, and I realized just how fun it was. I knew that we'd had something that not many people had. Now came the part where we had to sort through it and see what we had, if there was anything valuable to sell. He started sorting through all the stuff that was there, when I looked at my watch. I gasped and sighed.

"Honey! I've got to go!"

He looked at his watch and smiled. Just at that point, the movers from Max's store had come in to help him. He nodded and I smiled as he hugged me and I headed back to my apartment. I needed to get cleaned up, and go to the meetings I had. I knew that Dave and Max were going to be all day with the auction thing, and I was okay with that. It kept him busy while I was at work. But when I got to work, I found it hard to concentrate. We'd been texting back and forth several times through the day, and I couldn't focus. I'd written emails, answered questions, sent faxes and did a few casting things for West Side Story. We'd had cast a different guy for Tony, and sure, it broke my heart, but Darren had called me and left a voice mail, stating that there were no hard feelings and that he understood. But that when I had a new project, he'd be first in line. I was already scouting next projects that would be a good fit for Darren. I was getting ready to break for lunch when Rachel came blowing into the office.

"Hey!"

"Oh god, Rachel. Hey!"

I said, standing up. I walked over to hug her, and I got a good look at her. Pregnancy was suiting her well, and she looked amazing. Blaine was a lucky man, and Rachel was a lucky woman.

"Hey! God, you look amazing!"

"Thank you, so do you. I had to fight your secretary to let me in here. You got time to have lunch with an old friend? Blaine is doing the finances for one of our shows, and has meetings all day, and I wanted to know how it went with Darren."

"It went amazingly! Darren wants to be a part time contracted performer! And I'm waiting for him to fax back the agreements and the contracts. And then we'll definitely take it from there."

"That's awesome, Kurt. So, I brought your favorite!"

I knew what I smelled. I had some amazing muffins in the bag that Rachel was holding and I watched as she sat down across from me. I was bursting at the seams, and I knew I had so much to tell her. Mostly that Karofsky and I were happy, and I knew she'd be happy for me.

"So, I have a lot to tell you!"

"Me too! You first!"

I smiled and took a sip of my coffee that I'd had in front of me, and I swallowed, and I knew that things were going to be easy with Rachel and I. She was suddenly the most in demand actress on the Broadway stage, and I was going to need to get her to come here and work for me.

"Well, as you know, Dave Karofsky and I are a couple. Well, we made the decision to move into the apartment together."

I watched Rachel's expression. I knew she would either be happy, or explode. I know that she's protective of me. She smiled at me, and I knew it was going to be even better between her and I. She just wanted me happy, and that's all I was at this moment.

"Congratulations sweetie! As long as you two are happy, I'm happy."

"Good."

I said, knowing that things were good on our relationship front. Both of us were happy in both our professional and personal lives, but I knew Rachel well, and I knew that something was bothering her. More than I knew myself, and I knew that the pregnancy was going to cost her her career.

"So, Rachel…what's really wrong?"

"I'm out. Like, Finn called the director of Cabaret and fucking sold me up the river. I've been let go from Cabaret."

And right away, I knew that Rachel's problems were a lot bigger than even I could handle. But first, before I went off on Finn, I had to listen to Rachel's side of the story before I could judge Finn.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know, but I don't even care_

"So let me get this straight, Finn cussed you out in public, then had you removed from Cabaret? I'm sorry Rachel, I don't buy it."

"I kind of figured you wouldn't. But that's okay. I am not going to fault you for that. Blaine was with me. We were going to Starbucks. He just….unleashed on me, Kurt."

And I could tell that Kurt was buying what I was saying. I wasn't expecting him to turn on Finn. No way, he and Finn had been through way too much to not be on the same side with each other. He sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed a phone number I knew all too well and I held my breath. It could've gone either way. I watched as he spoke calmly to him, then he started yelling.

"You do realize she's pregnant? Look, I know we're brothers. And it's always been bros before hoes, I get that…but just tell me straight…did you sell Rachel up the river for 'Cabaret'?"

And I watched as Kurt put Finn on speaker. I wasn't going to be shocked by what Finn said, and I was right.

"I did. I did sell her out to the director. I only did it because this whole situation is fucked up. I had a plan. It was supposed to be me and Rachel, raising Meghan together. You and Blaine were supposed to be together. Not you fucking dating Karofsky and Rachel in that sham of a relationship with Blaine. Blaine is gay. I firmly believe that. And I don't buy his relationship with Rachel for a second."

I gasped and I heard Finn gasp. He didn't know I was there, and I didn't like the look on Kurt's face, either. I motioned to him that I was going to leave and I ran as fast as I could out of the office. I hailed a taxi and just went as far as I could. I had a destination in mind, but I wasn't ready to head there yet. So, I decided to go to Central Park. It had always been one of my favorite spots in New York, and I needed to take a breather. I hadn't realized that it was a little after 5 and I was supposed to meet Blaine for dinner. I stood up and turned around. I took two steps and that's when everything went dark.

_So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

**Blaine's POV**

I have been calling all over the city for the last hour. She's nowhere to be found. The last I heard from her, she was going to talk to Kurt about this whole fucking Finn thing. I gave Finn a piece of my mind after it was over. I looked at my cell phone and realized I'd had a text message. I opened it up and saw that it was from Kurt.

"911. Call me NOW."

So, seeing that, I immediately dialed Kurt's phone, not having a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. I waited as it rang, and then it finally connected. Kurt was an awesome friend of mine, and I knew he'd shoot straight with me, no matter what the case.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine, I have been trying to get in touch with you for the last half an hour. You have horrible reception. Where are you?"

"Tavern. I'm waiting for Rachel. It's date night, but she stood me up."

"She didn't stand you up. Blaine, she's at the hospital."

And right then I went into panic mode. She was pregnant, and all I could think of was us losing the miracle we'd created together. I motioned for the waiter and threw my credit card on the table. I stood up when I heard Kurt's voice on the other end.

"Blaine, relax. I know you're concerned. They won't tell me anything, because I'm not her family. I told them I was calling her husband. That's the only way they'll tell you anything. I told them your last name was Anderson, but that Rachel kept her name as Berry for professional reasons."

"What happened Kurt?"

"I don't know. Some passersby found her face down in Central Park. Right in front of the MOMA. They won't say much after that."

I signed the credit card slip and panicked. She was two blocks from me. She was jumped two blocks from me and I didn't even know. I started to cry. I needed to get there.

"Where are you?"

"Lenox Hill. You need to get here."

"I'm leaving now. I'm on my way."

I said, hanging up. I needed to know what the deal was. I needed to know what happened to Rachel right in front of me. As I made my way towards Lenox Hill Hospital, I realized just how scared I was, and I had no way to contain that.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more _

_It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

When I arrived at Lenox Hill, I saw Kurt and Karofsky standing outside the ER entrance. They looked just as scared as I did. I handed the driver my credit card, signed the receipt and stumbled out of the cab. I had to see Rachel. I just kept mumbling how I had to see her. Kurt put his hand on my face and looked at me.

"Blaine. Get it together. She's in room 202. She's conscious, but barely. She's been asking for you. She's asked the doctor to not tell her anything until you got there. They won't tell us anything, because-"

I cut him off and ran full speed to room 202 as fast as I could. I whizzed past the nurses station, and ran right by it. I backed up and poked my head in. Rachel was hooked up to all these machines. I was so nervous, I didn't know where to begin. I looked at the TV in the room and 'Friends' was on TV. Rachel knew that her name was Jennifer Aniston's character name. I pulled the chair up next to her and took her hair. I put my head down to ear level and whispered in her ear. She'd just had an argument with Ross.

"Rachel…honey. I'm here. I promise. I'm here."

And I watched as she turned her head. She was conscious, but I'd never forgive the bastard who did this. She opened her eyes and smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen for me. She reached out and grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw Kurt and Dave standing there. She waved at them and I knew she was going to be fine. We of course had to wait for the doctor to come in, but two flagship couples were there, and things were going to be looking up, hopefully. But first, things had to get worse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Blaine's POV Continued**

I watched as Rachel struggled to remember what had happened. She had told the doctor what was going on, but she didn't have anything. She knew that she had to meet me for dinner, and that's why she was sitting in Central Park. I knew that things were going to be cleared up when the doctor came in, and looked at us.

"Are you Mr. Anderson?"

"Blaine Anderson, yes. I'm Rachel's husband."

I hadn't realized just how natural the words had sounded. The doctor smiled and shook my hand, then Kurt and Dave introduced themselves, and then she came back over to check out Rachel. She checked out both heart rate monitors, which I took was one for the baby, one for Rachel herself and smiled.

"Well Miss Berry, both the progress for you, and the baby's progress are rapidly improving. I'm still going to keep you overnight for observation. You were mugged in Central Park, and the police got the guy who did it. What I don't understand is why he just knocked you out."

I could see Rachel turn her head to look at me. She knew that I was planning to go and see the mugger, whoever it was. I knew who it was. But I wasn't going to tell her that. She'd worry about me, and I didn't need her to worry anymore about me. I spent so much time worrying about her.

"Me either."

I said, angrily. I was thirty seconds from standing up to go rip Finn Hudson's face off when Rachel looked at the doctor, Kurt and Dave. She shooed them all out of the room, and turned her head to look at me.

"Don't do it."

"He fucking laid a hand on you, Rachel. Knowing you are pregnant! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"No! Blaine, I mean it. Finn's not worth it. He's not. Right now, it is you and me. And the baby. So please, promise me you'll stay here and watch 'Friends' with me."

I nodded. I couldn't deny Rachel when she looked at me that way. She patted the bed and I watched as she scooted over. I climbed into bed with her and put my head on her shoulder. She laid her head on top of mine, and she then took my hands.

"Which one is it?"

"It's the one where Rachel gives birth to Emma."

"Ahh. Your favorite episode."

And we sat there in bed, reciting lines back and forth to each other. A short while later, Rachel fell asleep. She has always said that she couldn't sleep without me, but I wasn't going to be gone long. I left her a note and kissed her forehead. I walked out of the room, and Kurt was there. He smiled as I walked out.

"Where are you going?"

"For a latte."

"Okay."

And away I walked. I walked the three blocks from Lenox Hill to the apartment that we used to share with Finn. I knew Santana was working a double at the bar that night, so there wasn't anyway I wouldn't have alone time with him. He was with Meghan, so I couldn't do much. I walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door. I waited for a few moments, while he put Meghan down and he stood in the doorway. His eyes widened when he realized who I was.

"Oh no…not now, Blaine, okay? Meghan's got a temperature."

"I don't care. I truly don't. You're going to listen to me when I talk now, okay? I know you're the one who knocked Rachel out in Central Park. I know you're bitter and jealous and mad that it was me, not you who Rachel chose. But if you ever, put my unborn child in harm's way again, I'll make sure that you never see the light of day. And do me another favor, do not even think about coming near her! You do that, and I promise I'll make your life hell."

I said, walking away from him. I made my way back to the hospital where Kurt was sitting in the room with Rachel. She noticed me come back into the room carrying the latte and the herbal tea I'd told Kurt I was going to buy. I handed Rachel her tea and watched her smile.

"Thanks babe. Where did you go?"

"To get lattes and tea."

I said. I knew she didn't buy it. She could see right through me. She watched as Kurt stood up and said his goodbyes. I wasn't expecting him to stay, he had that huge meeting with Darren Criss in the morning, he couldn't stop talking about. He left and Rachel glared at me.

"You didn't murder him, did you?"

"No. Murder is against the law in all fifty states. He had Meghan with him, so I just gave him a piece of my mind."

"Good. Now will you please, get me out of here? I just wanna go home and snuggle in our bed."

"No can do, Princess Rachel. The doctor says you gotta stay here overnight to be observed, so we're staying overnight."

"We're?"

I pointed at the cot that was right next to Rachel's bed. It had a blanket on it, and a couple pillows. I had requested them just in case the doctor had wanted Rachel to stay overnight. I'd even packed an overnight bag, that's how obsessive I was.

"What about your meetings tomorrow morning?"

"Canceled. Told them that I had a family emergency and moved them to next week. As a matter of fact, the whole next two days is completely clear. So, aren't we supposed to find out what we're having?"

"Not yet, love. Not for another couple weeks. A month, at most. Why?"

"Well, I've been kicking around baby names…that's all."

Rachel looked at me and grinned. Then she pulled her purse out of her night table drawer and handed me the book. I opened it and on the first page was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I got a little bit choked up and looked at Rachel.

"Is this for me?"

"It's something I thought up. Go on, read it."

"_I, Rachel Elisabeth Berry, do on this day take Blaine Anderson to be my husband. Always and forever, since the day we took this step, I knew we'd be together somehow or other. This is my promise to you."_

"Rachel, is this your wedding vows?"

"Yes. It is. I could've written something cheesy. I could've just done the traditional 'in sickness and in health' thing, but it just didn't fit."

"Rachel, this is beautiful. Like seriously. I can't believe this. I don't even have anything remotely as beautiful as this. But you do know I haven't asked you, yet…right?"

"I know. I had a feeling at dinner tonight, was the night. So, I wrote that down while I was at my desk."

And then I just had wanted to do it right then and there. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic proposal, but it was spontaneous right then and there. I reached into my laptop bag and pulled out the ring that I was going to use at Tavern On The Green to propose to her, and she gasped.

"Rachel Elisabeth Berry. This ride with you has been a journey that I'm so glad I took. I was lost, and you found me. So I ask you tonight, right here. Will you be my wife?"

Rachel looked at the ring and gasped. I had designed it personally. Only the best for Rachel. It was diamonds and rubies on a platinum band. She started to cry, and nodded her head as I slipped it on her finger.

"Blaine, I will marry you!"

She said to me, as she kissed me softly. She couldn't stop staring at it, and I grinned. I knew that I had found my missing piece, and for once in my life, that was all I truly wanted.

**A/N: This was a mini-chapter. Lol. I'd gotten a review asking if I'd killed the baby, so Warblette…no, I didn't. But if Finn keeps his behavior up, I might have to kill him. So uh, read and review. And I'll have a song in the next chapter, promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks in advance for you wonderful review! This next song is something that's close to me for many reasons. I'm straying from the 'Glee' soundtracks for a little bit to stay closer to the story from here on out. So…enjoy. Lifehouse owns the song, I own nothing.**

Chapter 13

**Rachel's POV**

They let me out of the hospital two days later, and I was fine. The baby was fine, and Blaine and I were stronger than ever. I was in the bedroom when he came home from the meetings he had, and was tinkering with his keyboard. I'd heard a song when I was cleaning that I hadn't heard in years, but it still stuck with me. I figured since Blaine and I were now planning a wedding, it would still be a perfect song.

"Rach?"

"In the bedroom honey!"

I said, still tinkering with the keyboard. He walked into the bedroom and sighed. He was happy to see me, I think. Or maybe he was just mad that I was tinkering with the keyboard. He walked over to me, and pulled me off of the stool and kissed me. We stood there for a couple minutes kissing and it felt so good. He pulled away from me a few minutes later and looked at the keyboard.

"What are you doing, love?"

"I'm trying to do something that you normally do. But then I realized that it's already slow enough. So, I figure that we could use it for our wedding."

"Well what is it?"

"'Everything' by Lifehouse."

Blaine smiled at me and walked over to the CD case. He scrolled through the CDs until he found the one he was looking for. No Name Face. He picked it up off the shelf and put it on. He wanted to hear the song before he made up his mind. He turned to me and then pushed a few buttons on the stereo.

"Rachel Berry, dance with me."

And I nodded. I knew he'd approve of the song, and we danced. I watched him as the song ended and he pulled away from me. He went to the closet and started to change his clothes. He was putting on his dinner clothes of jeans and sneakers. He had a t-shirt on under his button down and he left that on. Things were moving so good for us. I was continuing to tinker with the keys on the keyboard when I felt the baby kick for the first time. I giggled. Blaine turned to look at me.

"Honey?"

"It kicked. The baby kicked…"

I said, rushing over to Blaine so he could feel it. He put his hands on my stomach and felt the baby kick. He looked at me and with tears in his eyes he grinned. He leaned up and kissed me softly, and I knew we were going to be just fine.

_Find me here_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place_

_Where I find peace, again_

**Blaine's POV**

The baby kicked, and it was the most exciting thing that could've happened. I kissed her and then she yawned. I led her to the bed, and watched as she fought me to go to bed. I told her it was more about the baby's health and she agreed and closed her eyes, softly making her way towards dreamland. Once I knew she was asleep, I carried my keyboard and some paper into the living room, so not to disturb her, as I was going to write a song about her and I for whenever we decided on taking the plunge. It was then I got the idea. I walked over to the phone and called Kurt. He'd know what Rachel wanted more than I would. I waited for him to pick up.

"Kurt Hummel's office."

"Val, it's Blaine Anderson."

"Ahh, Blaine. Kurt's been expecting your call! I'll connect you."

I waited and wrote some more of the song I was composing while I waited, and then I heard the soft click, and Kurt doing his lunch order. And then I was all set.

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My wedding to Rachel. You're her best friend, Kurt. You know what she wants. I want to keep it as low key as possible."

"Low key? Nothing about Rachel Berry is low-key. But you're right. It's your wedding day, and it should be as low-key, and no frills as possible. Okay, we were out at Saks Fifth Avenue yesterday, and she saw this little gold and black lacy number that she thought would've made a good wedding dress. She knows a girl she met doing Sunset that does veil's for wedding dresses. She knows she can do one. That girl's name is Ciara. Her number is in Rachel's phone. The sales lady at Saks, her name is Kimmie. Go in, tell her you're Rachel Berry's fiancee, she'll hook you up."

"Kurt, you're a gem."

"I know. Alright, call me. Let me know how it goes."

"Will do."

I said hanging up. I got the number for Saks and called it. I spoke to Kimmie and she had the dress in Rachel's size. I was going to pick it up in an hour. I then went to get her cell phone, and looked up Ciara's number. I was surprised to find out that her friend Ciara, was actually up and coming designer Ciara Fagan-Carlsbad. Ciara agreed, having seen the dress up close. She decided to send me a rough sketch of the veil and I agreed. I hung up with her and walked into the bedroom. Rachel was moving around the bed and I walked over and crawled in with her.

"Baby? I have to go out for a little bit. Okay? I'll be back. I've got a surprise for you, and I'm hoping you'll love it."

"Okay. I'm going to go back to sleep. Love you."

"Love you too, Princess. I'll be back in a half hour."

"Okay!"

She said, and I snuck out. Operation Plan Rachel's Wedding was in full effect. And it was going to be the best wedding, ever.

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the light_

_To my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

_How can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this?_

I carried the dress into the house and smiled. It suited Rachel's personality perfectly, and I was waiting for the fax to come in with the veil design from Ciara. I put the dress in the front closet and went into the bedroom to check on Rachel. She was still out cold, poor thing was working so hard. She was trying to get things settled for the day she went on maternity leave. The fax machine started buzzing in the office, and I walked out of the bedroom and into my office. I saw the design for the veil and was hooked. It was going to go well with the dress. I emailed Ciara and told her to go ahead with the design for the veil. I threw the veil design in my trash can and smiled when I saw Rachel poke her head in.

"Baby?"

"Rach, honey, I just checked on you…you were out cold."

"I know. I heard you typing away."

"Wow…walls are paper thin. I was writing an email."

"Ahh. So, I was thinking about planning the wedding."

I smiled, trying to keep myself from grinning like an idiot. She couldn't have known that I was planning this whole thing, but knowing Rachel, she had to have an idea. I nodded and she walked back into the bedroom. She came out carrying this book and it wasn't thick like I'd imagined it. I was sitting at my desk, and she came over and laid it out. I opened it and smiled.

"This is my wedding party. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. You can have whoever you want. I saw this black and gold cocktail dress at Saks with Kurt the other day. I wanna go talk to Kimmie and see if I could get it. And I'm thinking small. No more than our close family and friends. So, my two dads. Puck, Quinn, some of the Warblers, Finn, Meghan. Your mom and dad, your sister. That's all."

I was liking this setup. I wanted something small and intimate, and I was getting my wish. I smiled softly and put my hand on Rachel's face. I rubbed her face softly, and kissed her.

"Let's go out tonight!"

I said to her. She got all kinds of excited when I said that. She started to bounce up and down. She immediately picked up the phone and dialed a number we were both all too familiar with.

"Kurt, it's me. Listen, do you still have those tickets that Darren gave you? You do! Awesome! Blaine and I are having a date night…Sweet! We'll pick them up on the way!"

Rachel said, hanging up. I turned to look at her and smiled. Looked like we were going to see 'How To Succeed In Business' and support Kurt's friend, Darren Criss. He'd landed a two week gig doing the lead of Finch in the play. We got dressed and headed out, knowing we were going to be together and then it all fell apart…

_You calm the storms _

_And you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart_

_And you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in_

_Take me deeper now_

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

A couple weeks later, just as things were slowly starting to fall into place for the wedding, I got called into the president of the company's office. It's never good news when you're called into the office of the President of the company. I'd been going over the finances of the next show, and it wasn't looking pretty.

"Mr. Anderson? You've submitted your finance report to me."

"Yes sir. There is no way that we can cut anymore corners without firing most of the office staff."

"Okay, we'll do that."

I looked at him, bewildered. It was one thing to fire stagehands and rehire new ones, but it was completely different to fire the office staff. I was one of those people, and I wasn't about to fire myself. Or Rachel. Rachel was working as my assistant, since the pregnancy had been outed, and we were possibly going to be fired.

"Sir?"

"Fire everybody. You're safe of course…you're the money man. And the script writers are safe, but everyone else is gone."

"Sir? If I may. My fiancee is my second hand. She's my assistant, and true she doesn't take a paycheck, we're expecting a baby."

"I see. Mr. Anderson, your fiancee is safe as well. And congratulations to the both of you. Now, go and get everyone's severance packages worked out."

I couldn't believe this. I'd nodded and walked out of the office. Rachel was out picking up lunch for us, and I can only imagine what she was going to say when she found out. It was too late, though. She was walking through the doors of the office building just as I threw papers across the office. She walked into my office with the bags and I sighed.

"Blaine…you okay? This office is a mess."

"No, I am not. You know he wants me to fire the entire office staff?"

Rachel put the bags down on the table and walked around to me. She knew that I was stressed, and she knew that I'd need her to calm me down. She took my face in her hands and kissed me softly. Then she looked at me.

"He can't do that."

"Yes he can. He's the president of the company. He can do what he pleases. We're safe. I had to vouch for you, because you don't take a paycheck, and he's safe of course. And the script writers, and me."

"He's by law, not allowed to do that. He's going to have to scale back the production, that's all."

"Yeah, well he's not."

"For god's sake, when is enough enough for this man!"

Rachel said, storming out of my office and into his. I was picturing this scenario ending really badly, and I couldn't let Rachel go to bat for me. I tried focusing on what she might or might not be saying to the boss, and continued figuring severance packages for the office staff when Rachel came rolling back into my office a little bit later.

"Okay, we're good."

"What did you do, Rachel?"

"I simply went in there and explained to him that though he wants to have the hugest show on Broadway, the money simply isn't there, and firing the office staff wouldn't help that anyway, because the stage money comes from benefactors."

And of course, Rachel was right. Like always. If there was anything Rachel was, it was smart. She was very business savvy, and she was amazing, and I was lucky to have her. I watched her start to organize the food on my desk and I sighed. I had the craziest idea, and I didn't know if she'd be in or not, but I figured I'd try it.

"Rachel…let's get married."

"We are, silly."

"No, I mean right now."

And then Rachel smiled. I knew that was exactly what she'd wanted, and I knew we'd have the bigger ceremony soon enough, but for now, small and just us is just what we needed. She stood up and nodded. I stood up, grabbed my jacket and walked out. We didn't call anyone. Didn't tell anyone. Just hopped in a taxi and drove off.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Can you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How it could be _

_Any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

We arrived at the courthouse and I looked Rachel in the eye. She was missing someone, and I knew exactly who it was. I handed her the phone, and she giggled. She took it from me and dialed the number. We got out of the cab and I listened to her talk. She gave nothing away and that made me laugh.

"Kurt! Shut up and get down to the courthouse now. Don't ask any questions. Just do it."

She said, hanging up the phone. I went inside to get a marriage certificate at the window, and a few minutes later I saw her dragging Kurt through the lobby. Kurt looked confused, and breathless…but I knew he'd perk up when he found out what we were doing here.

"Okay. What in the hell is so important that I had to cancel a finance meeting to drag my ass down here?"

"We're getting married!"

Rachel squealed. Kurt's face lit up and I read the excitement all over it. He could tell just how excited we were to be doing it. And it was a complete spur of the moment thing. Kurt wouldn't have it any other way, and Rachel wouldn't either. We submitted our marriage license and waited for them to call us. Ten minutes later, we were in the room standing there in front of the judge and Kurt. It was showtime.

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this?_

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to honor this man, Blaine and this woman, Rachel…in holy matrimony. This is a most beautiful bride, and an even more blessed groom. They want to speak their own vows."

And I looked deep into Rachel's eyes. I knew that this was going to be the best thing that we could've done. So I started.

"We've come full circle, haven't we Princess? First the issues with Kurt, and the baby, and now this. I'm going to keep it short and sweet. I love you. And I cant wait to start our life together. I'm honored you chose me."

Rachel wiped a tear from her eyes and I smiled lovingly at her. She sighed happily, and smiled at me. She stroked my cheek, and I knew things were going to work out swimmingly.

"Blaine, you're it for me. You're my beginning and my end. And the baby is icing on the cake. My career means nothing without you, and I'm glad you chose me. I vow to love you from now to eternity."

Kurt handed the rings to Rachel and I. I slid mine on her finger first and repeated what the judge said, then Rachel did the same thing. The judge looked at us and smiled. Kurt beamed happily and everything seemed right.

"Okay. So, by the power vested in me by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."

And I leaned in to kiss her. Today was the first night of the rest of my life. And life couldn't be any sweeter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Rachel's POV**

Mrs. Blaine Anderson. Wow. How do I get used to that one? I knew that it was going to be an adjustment period signing all of my papers Rachel Berry-Anderson, but I loved every second of it. As I felt my precious baby moving around in my body, I looked over at my sleeping husband. He was so tired, he was working so hard to put a roof over my head. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I had to think of ways to get some money for us. I knew that we were making good money, but no stage directors would take me in a major show because I am pregnant. I walked into my office and flipped my desk light on. There were several pictures of Blaine and I together, and I could sit here for hours and recount the stories behind all the pictures, but I didn't have the time. I had to call my new agent and see if she had any new gigs for me. I held my breath as she answered.

"Delilah Simpson?"

"Lila, it's Rachel Berry."

"Rachel! I was getting ready to call you! Something came across my desk I think you should take a look at, script wise!"

My interest piqued a little bit. I had wondered what it was going to be, and once Delilah told me, I knew that I was going to love it. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that this role wasn't meant for me.

"Fax it to me, I'll talk it over with Blaine and see what happens."

I said, yawning and hanging up. I waited for the pages to come through. I caught the name of one of the characters and I hyper ventilated. I called Delilah back after I could breathe again, and sighed.

"This….is….the-"

"The script for Funny Girl, that's right."

"I'm pregnant."

"Right, and? They don't care. They just want you in the role. The director is the same one that did Sunset. He wants you in the show. Pregnant or not."

This was the role of a lifetime. This was something that I wanted. I had to talk it over with Blaine first, before I made any decisions. But I squealed out loud a little bit. This was going to be one of those things that I had to think long and hard about.

_Every night, every day_

_You're the one I always dream of_

_Every line of your face is sketched so plain inside my heart_

_You've grown so deep inside of me_

_You're everything I feel and see_

_And you're the one, you're the one I love_

I walked over to Blaine's side of the bed. I shook him a little bit, and watched as he sat up and looked at me. It struck me just how beautiful he looked while he was sleeping. He immediately realized that it was me and made his way out of bed. He held me and I realized he thought there was something wrong.

"What? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"No, everything's fine. I woke you up because I need to talk to you about something, and it can't wait."

"Fine, fine. Get into bed though, let me hold you. You gave me a scare there, Rachel Elisabeth."

"Yes sir, Blaine Teddy."

I said, climbing into bed with him. I was the only one who was allowed to call him Blaine Theodore in everyday conversation, but I normally called him Blaine Teddy. I wiggled in next to him and felt at peace in his arms.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I called Delilah a little while ago. She faxed over a role for me."

"Okay…and why should I be consulted about it?"

"Well, for two reasons. One, you're my husband now, and I consult you about everything, obviously!"

"Okay…and the same goes for you, Kid. You're my wife, and I consult you now on everything too. But what is so big? You should do the role, whatever it is."

"Fanny Brice."

And right away, Blaine went silent. He knew this was the end all, be all role for me. He knew that I was going to take this role, anyway. He even said it himself. He started to play with one of the curls that was in my hair, and I knew. I knew he was okay with it. He kissed my neck softly and spoke.

"So, who's brave enough to take on a Funny Girl reboot?"

"Same guy who was brave enough to do 'Sunset'. And he wants me, even though I'm pregnant."

"Then if he's willing to accept it, I am too. Can we please go back to bed now? I have a meeting early tomorrow, and you have a doctor's appointment."

"Ah yes, the doctor's appointment. The big day for you, Mr. Anderson. Now you get to see if we're having a Theodore Robert, or a…a…uh, Blainey…you never came up with a girl's name."

"That's because I'm confident we're having a boy. I love you, baby doll. Get some sleep."

And he rolled over and immediately went back to sleep. I knew he was right. Tomorrow was a big day. I was going to go to the doctor, get a check up, find out the sex of the baby, and read the script for 'Funny Girl'. But first, I was going to plan a day with Blaine. We'd need that before the baby came.

_All my life, all my love_

_I can feel when you're beside me_

_All that's right, all that's wrong_

_Suddenly becomes so clear_

_My heart has overtaken me_

_With feelings you awake in me_

_And you're the one_

_You're the one I love_

**Blaine's POV**

The next morning, I got up because I had an early meeting. Rachel was still laying in bed sleeping, and I knelt down next to her. I kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her lips softly and her chin and whispered in her ear. I knew I was the luckiest man in the world, and I couldn't help it. I did it every morning, and I don't know if she heard me. I kinda privately hoped she did. I walked out and got into my car and drove to my office. I sighed because I knew that this was going to be miserable. Things weren't going great with this show, but I also knew that I had to get into it and break things up, before the firings went too far. I sat down at my desk to prepare myself. I opened my briefcase and there was a note. I grabbed it and opened it. I read it and smiled, knowing that the person who wrote the letter was probably still home in bed. I couldn't believe that she'd written me a little note.

"_My beloved husband Blaine,_

_Don't let anyone get the best of you. You're better than all of them combined, both in talent and charisma. I'll see you at two p.m_

_Your beautiful, beloved wife. Rachel Elisabeth."_

And Rachel was right. Once again, she was so totally right. I wasn't going to let them get the best of me. I was going to go into this meeting, get straight to the point, and then go to the doctor's office with my girl to hear our baby's heartbeat and determine his sex. I watched as the door to my office swung open, and Kayleigh, the temp who worked for Andrew stood there. She always thought I was up for some fun. Today she was dressed in a bright blue minidress and matching heels. I shook my head, and sighed.

"Andrew wants to know if you're ready, Blaine. And I want to know if you'll have lunch with me."

"Yes I'm ready, and I'm married, Kay."

She sighed and closed the door. I think I was the only person in the office who was faithful to their significant other. I gathered my papers up and walked down to Andrew's office. I had to pull myself together, because I knew that this meeting could be potentially catastrophic. I entered the boardroom and sat down. Everyone was here, and I knew that he'd be pissed about one person missing. But we started the meeting and it went swimmingly. I looked at my watch and sighed. Rachel's doctor's appointment was at two, and we were pushing one-fifteen now. And it was going to be hell to get across town.

"And now, Blaine Anderson with the finances. Mr. Anderson?"

I nodded, stood up and opened my briefcase. Took out all of my papers and started speaking about the finances. Where we could cut corners, and where we couldn't. I kept staring at my watch, and that's when the boss caught me.

"Mr. Anderson? You keep watching the clock. Is something going on?"

"Yes sir. My wife is at the doctors, or will be soon. She's going to find out the sex of our baby today. I promised her I'd be there."

"I wasn't aware that you and Miss Berry had made it official, son. Congratulations! Please, feel free to give her my best. Go. We won't be needing you in this meeting anymore."

"Thank you, sir."

I said, heading out. I was grateful for the opportunity to leave. I got in my car and drove across town, hoping Rachel didn't think that I stood her up. I parked in the medical complex parking lot, and walked in. Rachel was standing in the waiting room looking nervous.

"Looking for me, beautiful?"

And suddenly, it felt like the world was right. I was no longer worried, and Rachel was no longer scared. I led her to a chair, and we sat down to wait.

"How do you feel, Blaine?"

"Scared. How do you feel, Rachel?"

"Same. More excited though."

And right there, I knew that things were going to be okay. The nurse came out to get Rachel, and I knew it was go time. We walked into the office and Rachel climbed up on the table and I held her hand.

"So, who's this handsome fellow?"

The nurse asked Rachel. Rachel squeezed my hand warmly and I squeezed hers back. She beamed up at the nurse, and I extended my hand. She smiled and took it, and I shook her hand.

"I'm Blaine. I'm Rachel's husband."

"I'm Nattie. Nice to meet you, Blaine. So, are you guys ready to meet the baby?"

"We are."

Rachel said. And then they got ready. They had her change into the gown, they put that goo on her belly and then flipped the sonogram machine on. They put this little computer thing on her stomach then moved it all around. It was then I heard it. This tiny little heartbeat. It moved me in so many ways. It was then I started to cry.

_Only you could move me enough to believe_

_In love one more time_

_All I need to know for tomorrow_

_Is that you're mine_

_Mine for a lifetime_

_If our friends all around _

_Find it hard to understand us_

_You and I understand_

_The other one so very well_

_And that's what I've been looking for_

_So I keep coming back for more_

'_Cause you're the one_

_You're the one I love_

_You're the one_

_Yes you're the one I love_

"Okay, so there's his arms. And there's his legs."

I looked with Rachel at the screen and smiled hugely. We hadn't gotten to the most important part yet, but I was sure it was a boy. But then I noticed something else. There were two sets of hands and two sets of feet.

"Twins?"

I said. Rachel looked closer at the screen and she nodded too. So did the ultrasound technician. She was crying in happiness too, and I held her close. She looked at the tech and smiled.

"Now that we know how many. Can we know what?"

"Sure. See that?"

She said, pointing to the screen. And there they were, clear as day. I smiled happily and felt like doing a little bit of a jig.

"Congratulations, you're having two little boys."

She said. And right then, I knew that life was going to change for the better. I looked at Rachel and she put her head on my shoulder. She was so happy. I kissed her forehead softly and whispered in her ear. Our lives were constantly changing for the good. I was nervous if there were any bad coming

**A/N: Song used…'You're The One' by The Carpenters. More drama heading your way, soon! Promise! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Rachel's POV**

I thought that when I got married, things would be different. Things would feel different. But they don't. I mean sure, I have Blaine's last name, but he doesn't treat me the same. He got promoted in Webber Productions as head financial officer there and he was adamant about taking me with him. Plus I was pregnant with twins, and trying to audition for different things. I was mostly working on my audition piece for 'Funny Girl'. I figured I could use a break, so I went to Starbucks. I opened the door and looked up and Santana was coming out. I looked at her and she looked miserable. I put my hand on her arm and smiled briefly at her.

"Hello Santana."

"Hello Rachel."

She said, her eyes widening. I don't think she realized how pregnant I was. She looked down at me and gasped. She looked down at the ground and sighed softly. I closed the door to Starbucks and looked at her. There was a bench that was sitting in front of the coffee shop, and I looked at her again.

"Will you sit with me?"

I asked her. She looked surprised that I asked her to sit with me. But I was content in my life, and I couldn't be mad at her for cheating on me with Finn or whatever. I knew what was happening, and I was happy. I sat there and she sat down with me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a cup of coffee. What are you doing here?"

"Escaping Blaine. Things aren't the same since we got married."

"I hadn't heard that you'd taken the plunge. Congratulations. You seem a little bit depressed though."

Santana knew my mood perfectly. I was depressed. I put my hands instinctively on my belly and sighed. She looked at me and her eyes widened. I knew that she hadn't figured out, but she knew now.

"I am. I mean, I'm pregnant. I'm married to a man who hasn't looked at me in a sexual manner since he got promoted, and I haven't had sex in…going on a month now. So, yeah, I'm depressed."

Santana pulled Rachel into a hug. She looked like she could use one. Rachel sighed and looked at her. Santana looked miserable too, and Rachel wondered how Finn was behaving.

"Meghan's a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you. Finn's doing a beautiful job raising her. I can't do it right now. I'm too unstable."

"You're not unstable, just misguided. You're lost. You need help. Knowing you for as long as I have, Santana. I know your pride is hurt. I know you can't ask for help."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it. Santana looked at me and suddenly started crying. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry for a little bit. She sniffled a little bit, and then looked up at me.

"I thought coming to New York was going to be easier. I thought that being in a different city, in a different state would make my life easier. I'm a beautiful woman. I'm smart, I'm funny. And then I ruined your relationship with Finn."

"Technically I ruined my relationship with Finn. But I knew I had to try with Blaine. Blaine is everything I've ever wanted in my life. He's smart, he's kind, he's trusting. He's in love with me, which is what I don't deserve."

"You deserve every good thing you get. The bar that I work at, it's a high end bar. A lot of producers and directors come in. The producer and choreographer of Funny Girl…they can't stop praising you. You're amazing, Rachel. You know what you want, and you go after it."

Santana was right. She knew me so much better than I knew myself. She knew just what I needed to hear. I had an amazing life, and I was happy in it. I had an amazing husband, I am having two beautiful babies, and I had an awesome job. It dawned on me that Santana needed something in her life. My phone vibrated again and I glanced at it. It was Blaine. I'd missed two calls from him in fifteen minutes, and he'd call again in another two minutes if I didn't pick up.

"Okay, so I know we're not exactly the best of friends, but I want to change that. I want to make your situation better. I want to get you out of the bar. I'm sure you make awesome money in tips, but you need stability for Meghan's sake. Why don't you come work for me?"

I watched Santana's eyes light up. She'd been needing someone to have faith in her. I wanted to be that person for her. I wanted to be the one light in her life that made her happy. She sat up, now that the sobbing had succeeded. I felt my phone vibrate again and I let it go one more time.

"What exactly do you do?"

"Well, when I'm not rehearsing, I'm Blaine's assistant. He's mostly the money guy. So I make tons of phone calls, get lunch for him and I, things like that. I've got to start dedicating more time to rehearsals, and Blaine can't work alone. I've missed three calls from him in ten minutes. He's either pissed I left the office without telling him, or worried sick because I haven't answered. So what do you say? Would you like to try and make a better life for yourself?"

I watched as she sat up and looked at me. She wiped away tears and warmly hugged me. I was willing to give her a shot. And that was the one thing she needed. Was a shot. I handed her my business card and smiled warmly at her one more time. I needed to at least answer Blaine, before he sent the police after me for not answering my phone. I stood up, and so did she.

"I've got to call him back. I have to. I will call you tomorrow, and we will discuss it further. Please, let me have your number."

Santana wrote her number down, and handed it to me. I knew that I'd discuss it with Blaine, first before I did anything. I hugged her and she walked away. I was about to head inside the coffee shop when I saw a cab pull up. Blaine stepped out of the cab and he glared at me.

"Rachel Elisabeth Anderson…you didn't answer any of my phone calls! I was going crazy with worry!"

I sighed and shook my head. I was headed into Starbucks to get my tea. He would get mad at me for walking away, but I was going to get my tea first. He followed me into Starbucks and kept on yapping at me. I turned to look at him, and I kissed him warmly. He looked genuinely shocked and I grinned.

"I am fine. Besides, I told you I was going out with coffee. I understand that since Finn mugged me, you've been super protective of me. Thank you for that, from the bottom of my heart. But honey, please. You can't blow my phone up every five minutes because I didn't answer. I was speaking with Santana."

That looked like it surprised him. He knew that me and Santana didn't get along. He was intrigued. He ordered our order and then we found a table. He was going to either flip out, or accept the invite. And I knew if I didn't approach this situation delicately, he'd lose it.

"Santana? Santana Lopez? The one woman who singlehandedly ruined your relationship with Finn?"

"Uh honey, I think that was us, actually. But seriously, Santana is going through a rough time right now, and I offered her a position."

Blaine's eyes widened. That was not the expression I was expecting. I knew the whole routine. Any staff changes needed to be okayed by Andrew Lloyd Webber, and he'd tell me that. Blaine put his coffee cup down on the table, and grabbed my hands.

"You offered Santana a position? Without either Andrew or myself okaying it? Rachel, that is a huge no-no. And I don't think Santana would be a good fit for the company."

I sighed. I knew he was going to react that way. He was overreacting and that's when I knew what I had to do. I had to convince him that it was going to work. That Santana needed us, and I was prepared to do that.

"Santana's going through a rough time right now, Blaine. She truly is. She isn't raising Meghan, that's Finn's job. She's working like a million hours at the bar just to make ends meet. What would happen if that were me? You'd be fighting like hell to get me out of there. And I just want what's best for Meghan. And Santana doesn't deserve that."

He'd never seen me so passionate about this before. We were finally starting to act like husband and wife. I knew that Blaine loved me. That wasn't the issue. The issue was that I was insecure. He looked at me and took my hand and kissed it. I knew what he was going to say at that point, wasn't work related.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being a proper husband to you, lately. Work's been crazy, and I haven't spent any time with you. I feel like such an ass, because I've abandoned you while you're pregnant. I've scaled back some of my duties to be more attentive to you. You're what matters to me, Rachel. Not work. I remembered when we were in the old apartment, and I helped you with your audition piece. I miss that."

I couldn't be angry at him for that. I couldn't. He was too epicly amazing for me at that point to be mad at. I stood up and leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back softer and pulled me into his lap and nuzzled my neck. I knew going into our relationship it was going to be difficult, because of the stigma placed on him. But I was willing to work at it.

"I miss us, too. We need more time for us, and I'm willing to take it. So, I propose a vacation."

"Same here. When?"

"The sooner the better. I want to go somewhere tropical, and somewhere warm. And somewhere with you."

Blaine moved me off of his lap, took his cell phone out and brought up Google on his iPhone. He typed something into the search box. He read a few minutes than typed a few other things. He showed me the screen and I squealed in delight. This was going to be like a real honeymoon for us. Destination: Jamaica. Effective in two days. It was going to be the most relaxing vacation for us. We had to take off of work. And that was definitely going to be easier said than done.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Blaine's POV**

I walked into the office the next day and looked around. It was go time for us all, and I knew that requesting vacation time from Andrew was going to be hard. Especially because we were at opening night. I knocked on his office door and waited for him to tell me to enter. And when I heard the affirmative, I knew I'd be in it once I asked. He smiled warmly at me and I sat down at his desk after he shook my hand and told me to.

"What brings you by, Mr. Anderson?"

"Well sir, you see. Rachel and I never had a proper honeymoon when we got married. We really wanted to take a vacation. Rachel's tied up in rehearsals and the only feasible day we can leave is tomorrow."

I watched as Andrew Lloyd Webber looked at me. He was starting to get mad. I didn't want that. I just wanted a vacation with my wife before Broadway and babies took over. I'd do anything to vacation with her before we got busy again. I missed every second with her, and I couldn't believe I had to beg for time with her.

"So, let me get this straight. You and Miss Berry are married. She's pregnant, and you want a vacation? On the biggest night of the year? Are you crazy?"

"No sir, just desperate. I'm burnt out from crunching numbers. Rachel hasn't slept, because we're having twins. She's more stressed about the birth of the babies than the stage show. And we're not asking to leave tonight. I'll work all night to make sure that we sell out. You know that. But tomorrow morning at seven AM, Rachel and myself are going to be in Jamaica for a week."

It was more of an ultimatum. It wasn't meant to be heard that way, of course. And now I was suddenly afraid of losing my job. I felt nervous. I started sweating a little bit, and worried. His answer was going to be yes or no. Most likely no, but I had a resignation letter in my briefcase, just in case he said no. I could get work somewhere else.

"You're right, Mr. Anderson. You can work all night. Though, I'm sure Miss Berry won't like it. You work throughout the night and I'll give you the week you've asked for. Miss Berry doesn't start rehearsals for Funny Girl for another six weeks. You stay till seven am, and I'll ensure that your vacation lasts just up until the rehearsals start."

"You'd do that?"

"Blaine," Andrew said looking straight at me. He had only called me Blaine one other time, and that's when we'd had lunch to discuss my hiring to Webber Productions. It shocked me still.

"Blaine, you're like a son to me. A definite asset to this company. Both you and Miss Berry both are. It'll be a shame to lose her to the Great White Way, but we'll make do. I'm sure you're looking at prospective assistants. So yes. You can have your vacation time. Paid. And congratulations on the baby."

I had to answer him. I had to. I couldn't sit here with my mouth wide open in shock. I composed my thoughts for a moment, and then smiled warmly at him. To hear that I was a valuable asset to the production company was sweet.

"Twins, actually. Boys."

"Wow, you'll have a handful there, Anderson. So go, tell Miss Berry congratulations from me. Break the news. As of seven AM, you're on six weeks paid vacation. Oh, and one more thing. Let Miss Berry know that after she finishes her stint on Broadway, when she comes back she will be updated from intern status to assistant status and take a full on salary."

I nodded and walked out, heading back to my office. I noticed Rachel sitting at her desk, flipping through a baby name book. I got her attention and motioned for her to come into my office. She nodded and walked in just as I sat down at my desk.

"So darling Mrs. Anderson…Christ that sounds so awesome to say. So…I just spoke with Andrew."

"And?"

"He said that we can have our time off. But, there's a catch."

"What's the catch?"

"We've got to work overnight to make sure the numbers are a smash. Andrew guaranteed us that by 7am we're going to be on vacation. Paid. For six weeks."

Rachel gasped. She couldn't believe it either. Six weeks paid vacation if we stayed overnight to make sure that things were running smoothly for the sellout. She sighed and looked at her watch.

"Well, I have a mandatory two hour rehearsal, but that's in like forty five minutes. I know that I have to be there. If you're going to be staying here all night, I'll be with you. Every step of the way."

And I knew just how lucky I was to have Rachel in my life. She stayed with me a little while longer and then stood up to kiss me. She was headed to her rehearsal and I was going to be here by myself. It was just for two hours, and I knew that if I focused on my paper work she'd be back before I knew it. I felt like she was going to be wearing herself thin, but I couldn't tell her that. She was my whole life, and I was okay with that. I just went through a bunch of paperwork when a door opened and a salad and some coffee appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw Rachel wearing a rain hat and carrying a bag.

"I had a suspicion that you hadn't yet eaten. You look like you haven't slept. Let me take over the finances. I am a math major, Blaine. You eat, I'll take over."

I nodded a little bit, and realized I hadn't heard Rachel come in. It was after six, and we needed to be at the offices for awhile. Our vacation was going to be hinging on the fact that we needed to keep things moving. I sucked down my salad and watched as she calculated things. She handed me the file to proofread before I signed off on it. I looked at her a little bit confused, and then grabbed my calculator. I readded it and realized just how right she was.

"Rachel, do you realize that you just calculated how much money this production is going to lose?"

"No, what?"

"Yes. It looks like this production isn't going to sell out. This production is so over the top. This production is absolute fucking madness. Do me a favor, Rach. Get Andrew on the phone. He needs to know this."

Rachel nodded and picked up the phone, dialing Andrew's number. She connected and passed the phone over to me. I waited until I heard his secretary and smiled warmly, knowing that she was an amazing woman. Leona and I had been friends for quite a while, and she was so happy when I found someone as amazing as Rachel.

"Andrew Lloyd Webber's office?"

"Lee, it's Blaine. Listen, it's imperative I speak to Andrew quickly."

"I'm sorry Blaine, he's in production meetings."

"This can't wait, Lee. The musical isn't going to be a sell out. Not by a long shot. The new finances I just came up with are far off the mark. The numbers don't match. Either someone has been skimming money off the top, or my calculations were off. And my calculations weren't off, so someone's been dipping. There's over nineteen million dollars missing."

And that's when I was connected through to him. I listened as he spoke. As he ranted and raved about how I should've found this before opening night, and how I was a let down to him. That didn't shock me, what shocked me was that he was blaming me for the money going missing. I knew it wasn't my fault so I just listened to him go on and on.

"Now, you want to keep ranting, or can I explain how I happened across it?"

"I'm done."

"Okay, Rachel was helping me with some paperwork when she happened across the calculations. She calculated it, triple checked it and then gave it to me to check. I checked it, and there's nothing disputing this. There are funds missing. Funds missing in excess of nineteen million dollars. And the ticket sales aren't going to make up that nineteen million on opening night, I can guarantee that."

I waited for him to speak. Rachel was sitting at the desk, trying to get herself prepared for whatever her role asked for her. I was snapping at her trying to get her attention. She snapped her head up at me, and I pointed at the papers that were at my desk. She handed them to me and went back to reading her script. I was waiting for Andrew to speak and I read over them, to make sure things were right. I wasn't losing my mind. I wasn't trying to lose my job. I was trying to make sure the numbers were right.

"Are you sure that Rachel didn't mess it-"

"Goddammit Andrew, listen! Someone's skimming nineteen million dollars off the top! And you're losing money, quickly! I suggest you pull the plug on this musical, and fast. Because you losing money on this, isn't good for Webber Productions."

And then I hung up. I knew that this was going to go either way. We were either going to be losing our jobs, or making money hand over fist. I'm hoping that things turn out well, but I'm so nervous. I watched Rachel stand up and come over to me. She sat down on my lap and I placed my hands on her belly. I nuzzled her neck and felt peace wash over me. Whatever happened with Andrew and our jobs, nothing compared to feeling our twin boys moving under my hands, and having Rachel in my lap. I nuzzled her neck and the phone to my office rang. Rachel answered it and then handed it back to me.

"It's Andrew."

I took a deep breath and put the phone to my ear. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew it was hit or miss for us. And whatever decision he made, we'd follow it.

"Andrew."

"Blaine. We are going ahead as planned with the show. You are going to stay there and count the numbers. Then you and Miss Berry will go on vacation as planned at 7 am. And then, when you and Miss Berry come back from vacation, we will figure out where that money is."

Andrew said, hanging up. I turned to look at Rachel and sighed. She'd gone back to my desk where she was out of my way.

"Well Rach. Andrew's still going on. And we're here all night to get the numbers."

I said, knowing it was going to be a long night for the both of us. Would our vacation go off as planned?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't even know where the muse came from for this one, but it did. And I can't believe it did. But Rachel's come through big! So…let's do it, shall we? Song used is 'All I Have To Give' by the Backstreet Boys… (If you've seen Girl Most Likely, just get a giggle out of the Backstreet Boys, now. Darren in eye liner…my god. Sorry…I got distracted) And that's all…**

Chapter 17

**Rachel's POV**

7am. Blaine's on the phone with Andrew and the company, and I'm sitting here waiting. We're supposed to be leaving for the airport soon. I watched as Blaine finalized the numbers and signed off on a sheet of paper. He hung up the phone and sighed. Then he looked up at me. And he got that smile on his face. The smile that showed just how happy he was to be with me. I wore that same smile every day and I couldn't believe that he was mine. Blaine stood up and gathered his stuff up and walked over to my desk. He extended his hand, and I took it. He stood me up and kissed me softly.

"Ready to go on vacation my wife?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, husband. Your sons are kicking me repeatedly."

Blaine grinned at me as I started humming a song. It had been what was on my iPod an hour before, but it was still enough to warrant a hum. There was always a reason to warm up your vocal cords. Blaine and I left his office and headed out to his car. He grabbed my iPod from the suitcase and plugged it into his radio. And that's when he heard it.

"Backstreet Boys, darling?"

"I couldn't help it. 'All Comes Tumbling' is first, and I know how much you hate instrumentals. So, this is the next one. Sing it with me?"

Blaine and I had always sounded amazing together vocally, and I always loved singing with him. If I could get him onstage with me to perform, I would in a minute. Blaine nodded as the song started, and he started to sing. It was then I realized that this song was perfect for us.

"_I don't know what he does to make you cry_

_But I'll be there to make you smile_

_I don't have a fancy car_

_To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles_

_I don't care if he buys you nice things_

_Does his gifts come from the heart?_

_I don't know_

_But if you were my girl_

_I'd make it so we'd never be apart"_

Blaine had so much passion singing that part. I could feel his love rolling off of me, and it enveloped me. He had become so much to me in a relatively short time, that it was natural for us to be in love. He just made me the happiest woman on the face of the earth. I smiled as he stroked my hand softly and brought it to his lips and kissed it, before I started singing.

"_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I could live_

_I wish I could give the world to you _

_But love is all I have to give"_

Blaine stopped at a traffic light and that's when I saw it. It was coming at us so fast, that I didn't have time to react. Blaine turned his head and before he could say anything, he threw himself on top of me, and that's when I felt the impact. The busted glass…the screaming tires. I heard Blaine scream and then everything went black. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. All I knew was the blackness surrounding me. I could feel Blaine still laying on top of me, and I could feel the pain in my stomach, but I couldn't find a way to tell anyone about it. Every time I tried opening my mouth, nothing would come out. I let the blackness swallow me whole and that's when the dream started. It seemed like I was looking down on everyone. I could see my dads sitting in the living room, reading their newspapers, and I could see my mom and Beth. They were having a tea party. I saw Blaine, laying on a hospital bed. His leg was in a cast, and he was hooked up to some monitors, but his eyes were open. So, he was alive. And then I saw my lifeless body laying there. The doctors were trying really hard to get the babies safe. I watched as Blaine tried to get out of the bed to come and find me, but the doctors wouldn't let him. I couldn't believe this was happening. I turned to my right and saw a hooded figure standing there. The figure smiled warmly at me.

"Rachel."

I was nervous, and I looked at the hooded figure. This was my life hanging in the balance, and I needed to do whatever the hooded figure told me. I nodded and looked at it, wondering who it was and how they knew me.

"Yes?"

"Rachel, I am here to show you your life. I'm here to show you your life with your husband, and life without your husband. Now, take a look. This is life without your husband."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Blaine looked around the big house happily. He dropped the mail on the counter and called out to his lover happily. He'd finally been made partner at Webber Productions, and he loved what he did. He watched as a curly haired little boy ran out to him, followed by a man with porcelain skin and blue eyes. Blaine had been surprised when Kurt had forgiven him for his transgressions with Rachel. He thought he'd loved Rachel, but he knew it was just a phase. He'd told Kurt all about his day and Kurt squealed with excitement knowing that Blaine had been made partner. Their little family was the happiest they'd ever been, and nothing would change that…_

_Rachel sat in her dressing room at the theater and looked around. She had flowers and candy and bottles of wine everywhere from all of her friends, and her family. She knew that these people adored her, but she didn't have the one thing she wanted more than life itself, her Blaine. Blaine built her up and made her better than what she was. But one major screw up and he was gone, just like that. Blaine became her everything. But one small issue, and he'd walked out. Last she'd heard…he'd married Kurt and they'd adopted a son together. When Rachel had lost the babies after the accident, Blaine couldn't deal, so he left. Rachel heard the stagehand tell her five minutes and she had to go. No matter what happened…the show must go on, right?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I gasped. I had never wanted to imagine my life without Blaine in it. Especially now when my life was hanging in the balance. I wanted to see the other option. The option where Blaine stayed in my life. Before the hooded figure could show me the other option, Blaine was singing. I looked back down at Blaine, and they'd let him sit by my bedside. I heard that he was singing the last song we'd been singing together on the way to the airport. I watched as Blaine took my hand and nuzzled my wrist. He had tears in his eyes, and that's what made my decision.

"I need to go back. I need to be with him. I don't even want to see what happens when we're still together. As long as my babies are okay, I'm okay."

The hooded figure nodded and the haze disappeared. I was confused, but I knew I was back in my body. I knew that Blaine loved me, and that whatever happened, we'd get through it together. I could hear Blaine's voice singing to me, and that was enough to bring me back. I kept my eyes closed and listened.

"_When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not_

_Even listening to a word you say_

_That's okay babe, just tell me your problems_

_I'll try my best to kiss them all away_

_Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?_

_Does his friends get all your time?_

_Baby please _

_I'm on my knees_

_Praying for the day that you'll be mine._

Baby, please come back. The babies are okay according to the doctor…please come back to me."

I threw my eyes open and turned my head towards Blaine. Blaine looked at me and gasped. He leaned forward and kissed me softly and started to cry. He just kept mumbling about how he was glad I was back, and to please never leave him. And I knew I wasn't going anywhere. He hit the buzzer and told them I was awake, and the doctors came rushing in. The doctors checked me out and gave me and the babies a clean bill of health. Luckily the accident wasn't as bad as we'd thought. The car was totaled, but our injuries weren't. I had a concussion and some bruises, but the babies weren't in any danger. Had Blaine not thrown himself on top of me, it would've been worse.

"Blaine Anderson, you're my hero."

I mumbled. I wanted to sleep. Blaine smiled and whispered at me to sleep. He'd be there when I woke up. And that's exactly what I did.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: What started out as an experiment to see if I could write Blaine and Rachel together as a couple, turned into the perfect thing. But as with all fan fictions, I've got to end it eventually. But today isn't one of those times. For now, enjoy Rachel and Blaine singing. I just wanted something in the hospital with just them. Maybe, with Blaine starting. Song used is 'All Or Nothing' actually by the Glee cast. **

Chapter 17

**Blaine POV**

Rachel was getting restless in the hospital. I could tell just by looking at her. I knew she wanted to be out of there, but with the way the car hit us and everything, they wanted to keep an eye on the babies. Which I completely agreed with. They'd released me, because I'd had a broken leg. Not to say that a broken leg wasn't a serious injury, because it is, but I needed to be with Rachel more than I did in a hospital bed.

"Sing to me."

I heard this voice say. I looked up and found Rachel staring at me. I nodded, trying to scan my memory banks for something to say to her. I had been working on this song about us that I'd wanted to try out. I nodded and spoke softly before singing.

"I came up with this a couple months ago. I was waiting to do it for you until we were in the Caribbean. Since that isn't happening now, I'll do it now. This is about taking charge of what you want. And I feel like I have. This is called 'All Or Nothing.'"

Rachel nodded as I hummed a bit to find my pitch. I took her hand in mine and kissed her wrist softly. I smiled and started singing.

"_I can't stay here_

_I am not the boy who runs and hides_

_Afraid of what could be_

_And, I will go there_

_I need time, but know that things are always closer_

_Than they seem_

_Now I'll do more than dream_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Gonna crash right through the sky_

_Gonna touch the sun_

_Show everyone _

_That it's_

_All or nothing _

_All or nothing_

_This is my life_

_I'm not going to live it twice_

_There's no in between_

_Take it to extremes_

'_Cause it's _

_All or nothing_

_All or nothing._

_Or nothing at all."_

Rachel looked at me. I knew that she'd heard me rehearsing that song in our apartment all last week. She knew the next part of the song just as much as I did. And that's what made me happy, was because through all of this, the singing and the performing, we could get through anything. Rachel smiled warmly at me and started in on the next verse. She was my perfect angel, and nothing was ever going to change that. I listened as her voice made my song amazing.

"_I can't give up_

_Can't just let it burn_

_And watch the fire_

_A star that turned to dust_

_And now please don't judge me_

_Take my hand and say_

_You'll always wish me well_

_And send me luck_

_Cause that would_

_Be enough, yeah_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Gonna crash right through the sky_

_Gonna touch the sun_

_Show everyone_

_That it's all or nothing_

_All or nothing."_

She stopped singing with me and stroked my hair softly. She then leaned in and kissed me warmly, and that's when I knew. We were perfect together, and we were going to be just fine.

**Rachel POV**

I've never loved my husband more than I did in that moment. Of course I knew about 'All Or Nothing.' I heard him performing it while he was writing it, and motivated him to finish it. Blaine could be so much more than just an accountant, and I wanted him to be. I had to go about this gently, because Blaine didn't like being pushed.

"Baby, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Rach, what is it?"

"Baby, I love you so much. And you know that, right?"

"I do. What's wrong? You're not leaving me are you?"

I shook my head. That much I was sure of. I wasn't going anywhere, unless Blaine found a reason to chuck her out on her ass, but she really didn't see how that was going to happen.

"No, honey I'm not going to leave you. I want what's best for you my love, you know? One failed audition and you swore off the stage forever. Blaine, baby…you're so much better than being an accountant for Webber productions. I'm not saying to start acting again…maybe do something different."

"Like what?"

Blaine asked me, creasing his eyebrows together. I knew that he was a little bit irritated about me asking these questions, but I am his wife. It was my job to support and love him. And I was going to. No matter what.

"Songwriting. Baby, you proved to me with just that song what you can do. You prove to me everyday what you can do with different arrangements. Blaine, you can be an amazing song writer."

And I watched Blaine's face…and I realized that for the first time in a long time, he realized that he could do it. And all I wanted was his happiness. And that's all that was going to matter. We let the subject drop, and sat there holding hands. I knew this was Blaine's way of letting it drop, but no matter what happened…I wasn't going to give up.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Now I know people are wondering why Blaine seems very insecure. And I think he should be. Just a little bit though. The one thing that Blaine is secure in is his love for Rachel, and her love for him. So, a bit of Klainchel in this chapter, and then some angst. But no breakup for Blainchel. For sure. Enjoy! I also needed to switch the POV of it. It'll go back to Rachel/Blaine POV in the next chapter. Especially for what I've got planned.**

Chapter 19

Kurt rushed into Rachel's hospital room to see her sleeping, and Blaine passed out on the cot next to her. They were holding hands, and Kurt noticed Blaine had a giant cast on his leg. Kurt realized that Blaine's leg must have been broken in the accident. He couldn't help himself as he took his phone out of his pocket and started taking pictures.

"I don't know why you think taking pictures of us holding hands is so special, Hummel."

Blaine said, turning to look at Kurt snapping pictures of him and Rachel. Blaine briefly let go of Rachel's hand while he attempted to sit up on the cot. Kurt stepped forward, sliding his phone in his pocket and reached out to Blaine. He waved him off and smiled when Blaine sat up and grabbed Rachel's hand again. Kurt grabbed a chair and sat down next to Blaine and Rachel's bed. Blaine brought Rachel's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Rachel needed to sleep, and Blaine knew that.

"She looks peaceful."

"She had a rough night. The doctors have been in and out. They don't want her performing because with the way we were hit, her placenta could rupture."

"Wow, Blaine…I'm sorry. I know how much Rachel wants to be Fanny."

"Yeah, but she wants the babies more. So, I think that it's going to be a little bit hard on her, but we'll make it."

Kurt watched as Blaine turned back to Rachel, who moved a little bit in her sleep, then settled down. Kurt couldn't believe just how in sync with each other Blaine and Rachel were. This made Kurt feel sad, because he'd lost that with Blaine, but he could tell Blaine was happy.

"Is she acting out?"

"No, believe it or not, she isn't. She's a bit closed off, but that's standard. She closes off when she gets stressed anyway."

Kurt nodded. He knew Rachel better than anyone, and when Rachel shut down, it was for a very good reason. He also knew Blaine well, and he knew that something was on Blaine's mind, and Blaine was keeping himself restrained.

"You're hiding something Anderson, spill."

Blaine sighed, knowing Kurt knew him too well. He knew that he couldn't keep this from Rachel, having made his decision for what he and Rachel had talked about the previous evening. He knew Rachel was right, but there were a million songwriters out there, and he didn't know who would want his work.

"Rachel suggested something to me, and I'm a little bit nervous about it."

"Blaine, whatever it is, I'm sure it's really not that bad."

Blaine nodded and ran his hands through his curls. He then looked into Kurt's eyes, not realizing Rachel had come out of her sleep, and could hear everything Blaine and Kurt were saying. Blaine took a deep breath and spoke.

"I performed 'All Or Nothing' for her."

"Oh my god! How did she like it?"

"She loved it, but that's not the point. Kurt, she suggested that I get back into performing."

"Well, that's a good idea. Blaine, I know how much you miss it."

"I don't though, really." Blaine said, shaking his head. Kurt resisted the urge to push Blaine's curls back off of his forehead, and watched as he struggled to find his words. He then found them, and knew Kurt would help him, no matter what.

"Then what is it?"

"Rachel wants me to try my hand at songwriting."

Kurt looked at Blaine and studied him for a moment. Rachel still pretended to be asleep while listening to what they were talking about. Rachel was hurt that Blaine hadn't come to her with his concerns, and was essentially confiding in Kurt.

"You'd be wonderful at that, Blaine. 'All Or Nothing' proved that."

"Kurt, there are a million songwriters in the world. Everyone at one time or another, fancied themselves a songwriter. And besides, being a song writer means I have to go out and perform those songs. And I haven't sung in awhile."

"Blaine, you let one bad review stop you. Why?"

"Because…I don't know Kurt. I guess, I'm a people pleaser. I let one bad review get to me and I walked away. I guess that's why I do the money, because at least when I do something right, I get the recognition I deserve. If I screw up, I get the criticism I deserve."

"That's exactly what is supposed to make you a stronger performer, Blaine. You come to life when you're on that stage. I have known this for five years, Blainers. I know what you're like up there."

"He's right you know."

Rachel's voice came from the bed, and Blaine turned around. Rachel's eyes were wide open and she had been watching them for awhile, but neither one of them knew. They'd been wrapped up in their own little conversation, and hadn't realized Rachel was awake.

"Babe, how long have you been up?"

"Long enough. Hey Kurt."

Kurt knew that look on Rachel's face perfectly. It was the look that showed her hurt, but she wouldn't show it to Blaine. Kurt knew that Rachel was hurting because of what she had seen. Kurt smiled and excused himself, with the realization…he still loved Blaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?"

"Blaine, do you love me?"

Blaine looked at Rachel, confusingly. Of course he loved Rachel. He loved Rachel with everything he had, and he wasn't afraid to show that to her. He squeezed her hand and smiled lovingly at her, knowing that he was telling her the truth.

"Of course I love you, baby. You know that."

"Then why didn't you talk to me about all of this, instead of Kurt?"

There it was, the million dollar question. Blaine hadn't thought about that when he found himself opening up to Kurt, he just did it. Kurt had a way of being pushy, without actually being pushy, whereas Rachel, god knows he loved his wife, she was pushy.

"I don't know. It just…happened."

Rachel shook her head and turned away from Blaine, yanking her hand out of his. She pulled the blanket up and Blaine tried taking her hand again, but she wouldn't give it back to him.

"Blaine, I am your wife. It's my job to comfort you when you need it."

Blaine knew Rachel was confident in their relationship and herself, so he didn't know where these insecurities were coming from. He was just as confused about her pulling away from him, as she was about his conversation with Kurt. Something bothered her, and she wasn't telling Blaine what. She saw Blaine and Kurt holding hands, and it broke her. But she wouldn't show it to Blaine.

"Baby, you were sleeping. Kurt came in to see us, and I was thinking out loud. He read what I was feeling, and he literally picked up on it. I'm sorry that you and I didn't talk about it. But you don't really need the added stress right now."

"This…is stressing me out, Blaine. Knowing that you're still in love with your ex-boyfriend…and I can't do a fucking thing about it!"

Rachel yelled, looking at Blaine, daring him to challenge her. Blaine couldn't find anything to say to that, but he knew one thing was true. After Rachel's appointments later, he was going to talk further with her about this. He wasn't still in love with Kurt, was he?

**A/N2: Muahahahahahahahahahaha….lmao. Oh dear god…the muses hit me with this late last night. I was too tired to run with it, so I got up this morning to finish it. What's going on with Blainchel?! Are they going to be okay? We'll see… reviews are like chocolate covered Klaine kisses. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Do you guys ACTUALLY think it's going to be easy for me to walk away from Blainchel? Geez. I put so much time and dedication into writing them, I couldn't break them up now. I needed some angst. This is Blaine's POV…and it's mostly him thinking…. Blainchel is endgame in this fic. No matter what. **

Chapter 20

**Blaine POV**

What else was there for me to do? I fought so hard to keep Rachel and I together, and here I was trying to find ways to get back together with Kurt. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm married to the most beautiful woman I know, who I love more than anything else in this world, and we're having kids in like five months, and I couldn't be any happier. But sometimes, you have that what might have been scenario running through your head, and then you start thinking about things.

Case in point…I'm an asshole. I know it.

My pregnant wife is at the mercy of our children right now, because the twins are in a very precarious situation, and they're literally holding Rachel hostage in her body. I should be supporting her, and loving her, and reassuring her. But no. I'm here trying to rationalize my feelings for Kurt. I looked over at Rachel, and found her beautiful brown eyes staring at me. I smiled at her, and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"Rach…I think we need to talk about this."

"About what?"

"You know what about. Baby, please…just listen to me."

"Okay, you have five minutes."

I looked down at our intertwined hands and sighed. I brought them to my lips and kissed them softly and met her eyes. I was going to say what I was going to say, and there was no stopping me now.

"Rachel Barbra Berry-Anderson. That means more to me than anyone. Because you chose to have my last name. And you didn't have to take it. But you did. Now, I know that being with me is a crazy journey, because up until a year ago…I identified as gay. But you wanted to take this journey, and you're the most amazing woman for putting up with me…and my insecurities. Speaking of insecurities…I've been working on something."

Rachel looked at me as I reached back behind the little cot to grab my guitar. Rachel smiled and watched as I started to play. I pulled the lyrics out and stared at them. But then I just started to play, smiling as I started singing the first verse to her.

"_Mmm, now I don't want to make this hard_

_But I don't want to make you stay_

_Don't wanna be the one who's got to watch you walk away_

_And maybe we can make it better_

_Start out once again_

_Do you even care whether if it works or if it ends?_

_So I'll wait for an answer_

_I'll need another love affair to hold me down_

_I need somebody there to be around_

_I'll need another love affair to hold me down_

_I need somebody there to be around_

_It's not like I don't know_

_What you really need_

_I just wish that in this situation it was me_

_So shut up, shut up _

_I know what you're saying_

_And it's breakin' my heart_

_I'm tryin' to pick up the pieces_

_And put 'em back together before it all falls apart._

That's all I have so far."

Rachel looked at me and smiled, and then she clapped. She had tears in her eyes, and that look on her face that Kurt used to wear, that one that said that he was proud of me. I put my guitar down and Rachel looked at me. She was thinking, and then she pointed at it. I started playing and she started humming.

"I think I got something. Of course we'll repeat the chorus, but then it needs more…

_I'll need another love affair to hold me down_

_I need somebody there to be around_

_I'll need another love affair to hold me down_

_I need somebody there to be around_

_And I don't love you more than anyone my dear_

_But I need you more than anyone 'round here_

_And I'd love to say that, say that you love me_

_But that ain't enough_

_We tried so hard_

And then we repeat to the end…what do you think, Blaine?"

"Rachel, you're brilliant."

"No, you're the one who came up with it. I just helped a little. See Blaine, see what I mean? You're a brilliant songwriter."

I smiled, feeling like what she was saying was true. I couldn't believe that I'd written this remarkable song, and that my beautiful wife loved it. I wanted to cry, and then I did. I found myself crying, and Rachel pulled me into her side.

"Blaine, don't ever let anyone tell you that you can't do anything. Never. I will always have faith in you. I will always love you, and no matter if you're an accountant for a Broadway production company, or a successful song writer for someone big. You're always going to be my Blaine. And that…is all that matters."

And I knew, that no matter what any lingering feelings I had for Kurt were, they didn't matter, because all that did, was the woman in my arms. And our sons, and whatever life we were going to build together. And maybe whatever comes of these songs I write.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Guys… What more is there to do with Blainchel, huh? I think it's time to put them away. For now anyway. I may explore them again, I may not. Idk yet. But anyway…here we go. It's just something I feel. We've got Rachel's debut to address and the twins. So we've got a while yet…but I just wanted to make it known that it will end soon-ish. Oh! And I didn't mention it, but the song in the last chapter was 'Another Love Affair' by Darren Criss! Read on, babies.**

Chapter 21

**Rachel POV**

Am I convinced Blaine loves me? Absolutely. Am I convinced that he'd do anything for me? Absolutely. Am I convinced that he won't cheat on me? No, I'm not. I mean…look, Blaine's wonderful! He's everything I could've ever wanted in a man. But I'm not officially convinced that we'd be okay. I knew that I shouldn't be worrying about Blaine leaving me. But it was all I could think about. Blaine had never done things like this before and yeah, that's the reason why I should be reassured that he wouldn't do it again. But the funny thing is… I've done the same thing. I've wondered what things would be like if I'd stayed with Finn. But then I realized one thing. I don't want Finn. Blaine is the one I want. He smiled at me as he spoke to the doctors privately. I smiled back at him, and it was then I knew. I had to fight like hell to keep what was mine. And that was Blaine. I watched as things ended with the doctor, and Blaine made his way back in. I smiled lovingly at him, and felt at piece.

"Hey."

"Hey. So, good news…the doctor says that the twins are growing fine. He still wants you on bed rest, but he doesn't see why you can't go home and serve the rest of the time at home."

I smiled. This was going to be good news. Blaine was on vacation from the company, and I wasn't going to be on stage any time soon, so we'd get to be together. But the question is, how can I keep Blaine from driving me crazy?

"Good, I'm glad. But what are we going to tell the company?"

"The truth, if they ask. But if they don't, I don't really care either way. I'll call them when we're home."

"Blaine, honey…call them now, let them know what happened."

I watched as Blaine sighed and took his phone out. I watched as he spoke with everyone for awhile, and I just let my thoughts wander. I wanted to talk to Kurt about this, but I knew that Blaine was struggling with his feelings about Kurt. I didn't really have anyone to talk about this with, so I knew it was put up or shut up time with Blaine. I watched as he made his way into the room and sat down next to me.

"Well, everyone sends their love, and they want you to get better soon."

"Bullshit, on a scale of one to ten, how pissed is Andrew?"

"Surprisingly Rach, he's not. He was more worried about how you were doing, and how the babies were doing, and if I was okay. I told him about my leg, and he wished me luck. He's still going along with the vacation thing."

"Wow, that's so unlike him."

"I know. But we're just going to be fine, so that's a moot point."

And that's when I knew. I knew that we needed to be closer. I knew that things weren't going to be easy to talk about, but that we needed to. I grabbed his hand and kissed it. He stroked my cheek lovingly, and it was time.

"Blaine, I love you."

"And I love you, Rach. You okay? You seem a bit off."

"I'm just…thinking is all. I don't know how to vocalize what I'm feeling, but I'm going to try. I gave you a lot of hell over the whole Kurt thing, and I know I did. I'm scared that you're going to decide that I'm not worth the drama of this whole thing…I need you to know something though. I need you to know that I'm in love with you, I'll always be in love with you, and I'm not going to ever not be in love with you. With that being said, I'm apologizing to you, because I know that it hurt you. So, I'm sorry. I'm not saying I'm not going to be insecure, because I will be. But I'm going to try and be better about it."

And I felt better. It was like a burden was lifted. I'd watched as Blaine's face softened a bit and I realized that he'd felt the same about me. He felt the same, and we were going to be just fine. He kissed my hand lovingly and I giggled, knowing that Blaine was being chivalrous. He always did that just to feel the closeness of our relationship.

"Rachel, baby. I meant what I said when I said I wasn't going anywhere. This whole relationship doesn't mean anything without you. And I'm not going to go anywhere. Not while my kids are in your belly, not while we're raising these kids together, not ever. So lay back and wait for the doctor to come in. We're gonna sign your discharge papers. Rachel Berry-Anderson…you're going home."

And that was the most perfect thing that could happen. Because recovering at home was one of the better things. Because I'd be more comfortable. And I'd have Blaine there. And nothing would go wrong there, right?

**A/N2: Haha! Foreshadowing! Love it! Anywho, couple more chapters left, then I can put Blainchel to bed! Sad face. I ship Blainchel as my crackship. One of them anyway. Anywho, review! 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So I had originally decided to go ahead and make this a fic where it just kept on and on and on and on, right? But then I realized I had nowhere else to go with it. So…it's with a heavy heart that I announce that this is the last chapter of Blainchel's adventure. But don't worry! I do have another story in mind for them, and I'm hoping it works out the way I want to. For now, enjoy the last chapter of 'Glee Saga'.**

**Chapter 22**

**Six months later…**

"And in other news today… Broadway superstar Rachel Berry-Anderson and her husband, rising new star on the Broadway scene, Blaine Anderson welcomed a set of twins today. The as of yet unnamed children were born yesterday, May 10, at 7:30pm. It is said that Rachel had a c-section. They twins weighed in at 8 pounds 10 ounces, and 8 pound 12 ounces. It is said that mother and babies are doing amazing."

The reports are true! We have twins. Two beautiful, strong, baby boys. My sons. Mine and Rachel's sons to be exact. And there isn't anything in the world that makes me happier than sitting here with Rachel and holding my beautiful boys. They do have names, but we hadn't wanted to release them to the press because we wanted some part of our life to remain private. Our boys names are Tyler James and Andrew Michael. Now…I bet you are all wondering how I became the 'rising new star' on the Broadway scene…let's go back to that…shall we?

**Three Months Earlier:**

**Blaine POV**

I didn't know why Andrew Lloyd Webber's office was calling me, nor did I really care. All I knew was that I was supposed to be getting Rachel a sandwich with pickles from the deli down the street from our house. I answered it against my better judgment, but was confused when I saw the number.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Hi Blaine. This is Erica from Andrew Lloyd Webber's casting office, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, Erica. I'm not a talent though, so why would you be calling me?"

I asked, walking towards the counter quickly. I had to get in and get this sandwich and pickles before Rachel called. Her cravings were intense, and she needed them like yesterday so she could feed the babies.

"Well Blaine, Mr. Webber had me call you personally so you could come in and read for a part that he thinks you might be perfect for."

I wrinkled my forehead and shook my head. I walked over to the pickle barrel and grabbed three pickles from the barrel. Then I walked to the counter and greeted the woman behind the counter who I knew as Kendall.

"I don't really have a desire to act, Erica. But go ahead and describe the role to me."

And I listened to Erica speak in great detail about the role. And I knew right then and there that I needed to be part of this musical. I told Erica to let me go home and speak to Rachel about it, and that was when I knew. I knew that I was going to be something more than just an accountant. I paid for her sandwich and pickles and walked back inside.

"Babe? Guess what!"

I yelled, walking into the house. I knew that it would be very hard for her to deal with this because her understudy was going on for her and that was making her sad. I put the pickles and sandwiches on a plate and carried them into the bedroom.

"What?"

She said, looking up from the TV remote. I sat down at the end of the bed and decided to shoot straight with her. Honestly was always the best policy for Rachel, and I figured it might be the best case scenario in instance.

"Erica Ringbloom called on behalf of Andrew Lloyd Webber today."

"The talent coordinator? You're not talent."

"That's what I said. But apparently there is a role that Andrew wants me to read for that he thinks I'll be perfect for. He's not directing or producing it, but his casting agent is the headhunter for this play. I don't know…"

"What's it for, babe?"

"Apparently, Andrew's company bought the rights to do Carousel and he wants me to play Billy."

Rachel's eyes widened and then she smiled, and that's when I knew. Rachel had something to do with this. Rachel had been trying to get me a hobby so I wasn't constantly at home taking care of her, but I didn't realize that this was her doing.

"Andrew has good taste, besides, I think you'll kill it."

"Babe, did you set this up?"

Rachel nodded and patted the bed, taking a bite of the sandwich that I'd bought for her. I sat down on the edge and watched as she scooted up. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my temple. It was the sweet moments like this that I knew she truly loved me.

"Yes baby, I did. I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. I know how much you hate being an accountant, it isn't you Blaine. And I know you hate when I do things secretly, but how much more could you take being Andrew's punching bag. So, effective on May 10, when the twins are born, your last day at Webber Productions as the numbers guy will happen. You're moving to the acting part. Blaine, you're destined for greatness."

"How did they know I was good?"

"I sent them some of your revamped songs. And some of your shows in high school and college. Blaine, you have a talent baby, and it needs to go noticed. When's your audition?"

I looked at my watch and sighed. It was going to take me forever to get to midtown to Andrew's talent office and make the audition, but all I had to do was call Erica back and tell her what my decision was and she'd make time for me.

"About an hour. I actually have to call Erica back and tell her I'd do the audition."

"You didn't tell her?"

"No. I told her that I had to come home and talk to you first."

Rachel handed me the phone wordlessly and I knew at that point that it was time for me to make the call. So, I called Erica back and told her I'd spoken to Rachel and that I accepted the audition. She gave me the location and time of the audition and faxed over the audition pieces. And then I started. I called Kurt to come sit with Rachel while I went and did this audition…

**Present Day…**

**Blaine's POV**

As I sit here with the twins, watching Rachel sleeping…I'm hardpressed to remember things. Our relationship wasn't easy. It wasn't always loving, and it wasn't exactly the best. But I love this woman. And I love the opportunities she's given me. Playing Billy has to be one of the greatest things I could've done, but the best thing I've ever done, was being a dad to these two beautiful guys. And I wouldn't change my life for anything. Not a single thing. It isn't always going to be perfect…it isn't always going to be fun, but it is my life…and that's what makes it completely worth it.

**A/N2: Thanks guys for the support for this. There will be more Blainchel… I promise! **


End file.
